TRIADA
by Kitana Oshita
Summary: Una visión muy personal acerca de lo que pudo ser la vida de Milo, Afrodita y Death Mask después de obtener sus armaduras. Los personajes se encuentran en OOC, muy alejados del canon. Todos los personajes de SS no me pertenecen a mi sino a su autor.
1. Chapter 1 ORIGENES

**CAPITULO 1. ORIGENES.**

Se dice que la muerte llega en diferentes formas y tamaños… y aquella noche de septiembre, la muerte usaba perfume de rosas. El rubio contempló el paraje con un mohín desdeñoso en su hermoso rostro, arrugó la nariz al percibir un olor desagradable. Detestaba esas cosas, detestaba sobremanera que le hicieran salir de su adorado templo solo para eliminar algún estorbo, abandonar a sus preciosas rosas aunque fuera un instante le parecía un enorme sacrilegio. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, repitió la operación acostumbrada, se cubrió el rostro con una máscara muy parecida a las empleadas por las amazonas del santuario y se dirigió con paso despreocupado hasta el sitio donde debía ir a "plantar sus rosas" como solía decir para matizar un poco el nombre de su oficio.

Finalmente alcanzó el caserón de aire antiguo que era su objetivo. Calculó mentalmente que tardaría a lo sumo veinte minutos, no era la gran cosa para él, solo tenía que hacer lo suyo y volver a su templo y ocuparse de sus rosas, era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento.

Levantó el rostro enfundado en aquella máscara que solo se quitaba cuando estaba a solas, contempló un instante las estrellas y se dirigió a la construcción. No detectó más que tres presencias lo suficientemente respetables como para "sembrar una rosa" en sus pechos, sin embargo, órdenes eran ordenes, se introdujo en el lugar haciendo gala de habilidad y silencio, no había tiempo que perder, sus rosas esperaban.

Con pasos serenos y firmes avanzó por cada corredor de aquella casona, sembrando sus rosas en cada sitio en el que detectaba la presencia de alguien, por pequeña que fuera. Ordenes eran ordenes, después de todo, ¿quién era él para desafiar los mandatos del poderoso Arles, patriarca del Santuario?

Finalmente llegó a la última habitación, sonrió detrás de la máscara y de una patada echó abajo la puerta de madera que cayó al suelo emitiendo un estruendoso sonido.

- Se que están ahí… salgan… - canturreó con esa dulce voz que a cualquiera le habría parecido inofensiva. - ¡Maldita sea! Mi tiempo es condenadamente valioso, ¡así que salgan de una maldita vez! – gritó con una voz que rayaba en la histeria. - Con mil demonios… de todos modos van a morir, así que… da igual la forma, solo importa el resultado. – en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa algo maligna que hubiera helado la sangre de quien la hubiera visto. Con un cadencioso movimiento de su mano izquierda hizo brotar centenares de rosas rojas que inundaron la habitación con su toxico perfume. Habría querido terminar aquello con sus rosas blancas, pero… daba igual, el resultado era lo importante. Abandonó el lugar sin prisa alguna, no le importaba que nadie lo viera, el veneno de las rosas era suficiente motivo para alejar a los curiosos y desalentar a los estúpidos que pretendieran siquiera verle de cerca.

Al fin llegó al sitio donde debía reunirse con sus compañeros, dos más de los santos de Atenea que gozaban del dudoso honor de ser los ejecutores del santuario, trabajo sucio pero necesario del que nadie hablaba más que lo indispensable.

Contempló la rubia melena de Milo agitada por el viento. Los ojos azules tan apagados como de costumbre y ese gesto neutro posesionándose del hermoso pero apático rostro. Solo faltaba el italiano, ese maldito italiano loco que gozaba de matar solo cuando estaba drogado. Pero, ¿con que autoridad moral juzgarle? Todos eran asesinos al final de cuentas. Aún los honorables santos excluidos de la tropa de asesinos oficiales, habían cometido uno que otro crimen en aras de la paz y la armonía del mundo, pero ¿qué más daba? Quizá un día habría lugar para represión o recompensa, pero mientras tanto, solo debía cumplir su labor y no hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Milo le dedicó la mirada indiferente de costumbre, sí, era más fácil sacarle un gruñido a esos labios que una palabra de más de dos silabas. Por eso era que le agradaba, nunca hablaba demasiado, nunca se esforzaba por agradarle a nadie y nunca, jamás había pedido ver su rostro, y mucho menos se había atrevido a tocarle ni siquiera por accidente. Básicamente a ese hombre no le importaba nada en la vida. Ese era el misterioso encanto de Milo de Escorpión, y eso le gustaba, no era que le gustara su persona, no, más bien era esa extraña sensación de que aún estando él ahí no había nadie era lo que le agradaba. Milo jamás había intentado conversar con él, y a su modo, él lo agradecía, no le gustaban las personas, las personas hacen preguntas, siempre quieren saber más, siempre quieren tocarte, y él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser tocado. Nada como la extraña personalidad de Milo para hacerle sentir cómodo. El griego generalmente se quedaba quieto en donde lo encontraba y ni siquiera lo miraba, a Milo no le interesaba.

Al fin llegó Death, sonriente se acercó a ellos.

- Bene, tutto bene. – dijo arrastrando las palabras, como era su costumbre estaba completamente drogado, era lo única forma en que podía realizar su trabajo sin detenerse a pensar ni un instante en lo que hacía. – Andiamo, a casa. – dijo mientras contemplaba con gesto desquiciado la túnica hecha jirones de Milo, manchada aquí y allá con oscuras salpicaduras de sangre.

- Cállate y comienza a andar. – dijo el rubio enmascarado.

- Oh Afrodita, bellísimo, deja de amargarte la vida, ¿qué más da un par de minutos extra fuera de nuestra prisión? – dijo Death inclinándose hacia Afrodita.

- Vete al infierno. – dijo el rubio molesto por la cercanía inoportuna del otro y se echó a andar en dirección al santuario. Milo se puso de pie, recogió el jirón de su túnica que arrastraba y con paso cansino se fue detrás de Afrodita. Aquellos dos le tenían harto, hacían demasiado ruido cuando estaban juntos, se dijo el griego.

Death Mask se encogió de hombros y los siguió, no tenía a donde ir, el efecto de los enervantes pasaría en veinte minutos a lo sumo y no tenía intención de estar fuera de casa cuando eso sucediera, si había algo peor que la resaca producida por el alcohol, era sin duda la resaca producida por la cocaína.

Afrodita cruzó por los once templos que precedían al suyo prácticamente a la carrera, Milo se había quedado muy atrás, el griego nunca parecía tener prisa para nada, ni siquiera para hacer su trabajo. Death Mask al fin había llegado a su templo. Se apresuró a llegar a su cama, los efectos de la cocaína comenzaban a desaparecer, adiós a la euforia, y bienvenida de nueva cuenta la conciencia, esa vocecita chillona que se empeñaba en meterse en sus asuntos. Y a esa maldita sensación de vacío que seguía a las salidas de trabajo que constantemente tenía que atender.

Se acostó en la cama, seguramente sería otra de esas noches de insomnio. Y seguro que al día siguiente no iría a entrenarse en el coliseo, era lo menos que merecía por haber hecho lo que le ordenaron hacer, detestaba su trabajo. Sus compañeros nunca hablaban ni bien ni mal de su trabajo, aparentemente a Milo aquello le parecía tan trascendental como limpiarse la nariz, y en el caso de Afrodita… ¿cómo saber? Ese sueco siempre llevaba el rostro cubierto y jamás se quedaba lo suficiente en ningún sitio como para que pudieran hablar de algo más que estupideces o discutir. Definitivamente nunca llegarían a ser un equipo, o al menos no como Arles pretendía que lo fueran.

El amanecer llegó demasiado pronto. Lentamente el santuario de la misericordiosa Atenea comenzaba a despertar y agitarse como cada mañana. Uno a uno los santos dorados abandonaron sus templos y se dirigieron al coliseo a entrenar como cada mañana.

Afrodita fue el último en llegar, no le extrañó la ausencia de Death Mask. Debía estar bien, ya que Milo estaba ahí. El griego era de lo más extraño. No perdía oportunidad para hacerle notar al italiano que lo detestaba, sin embargo, él era el único que se escabullía en el templo de Cáncer a comprobar que Death siguiera con vida. A veces, cuando el italiano se encontraba verdaderamente mal, Milo permanecía a su lado, le cuidaba. Definitivamente Milo era alguien extraño. Pero le agradaba.

El entrenamiento había terminado, el grupo de los chicos buenos, como burlonamente los llamaba Death, se encontraba diseccionando visualmente a Milo. Afrodita contempló detrás de los ojos eternamente ciegos de su máscara lo que hacían. Notó la chispa que apareció en los ojos de Camus de Acuario. Definitivamente estaban tramando algo. Generalmente el blanco de las bromas de Camus, Shaka y Mu no era otro que Aioria de Leo. Esos tres si que lo despreciaban.

- ¿Qué tanto le miras a esos? – dijo la voz amargada de Shura. Afrodita lanzó un resoplido de indignación y se dijo que eso sacaba por prestarle atención a esa gente tan molesta, se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Shura le detuvo. – Hey tú, afeminado. – le dijo tomando su brazo. Ante aquella provocación Afrodita invocó a un par de sus rosas negras.

- Será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres que mis niñas destrocen tu asquerosa mano. – dijo Afrodita siseando furioso. El resto comenzó a mirarles con insistencia. Afrodita jamás permitía que le tocaran.

- ¿Tú harías algo más que esconderte detrás de esa maldita máscara contra mí? ¡No me hagas reír!

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Afrodita sintiéndose furioso. El aroma a rosas comenzaba a intensificarse, pronto los más cercanos se sintieron mareados. Milo contemplaba la escena con esa apática mirada de siempre. Sin embargo su mente era un hervidero de conjeturas, todo el mundo sabía que el sueco detestaba ser tocado, así que cuando menos ese español recibiría una fragante rosa negra por su atrevimiento. Una imperceptible sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios cuando Afrodita le lanzó una de sus rosas a Shura justo en la cara. Afrodita se retiró a su templo y Shura se dirigió al pueblo echando cualquier cantidad de maldiciones contra el sueco.

- ¿Disfrutas de ver como casi se matan entre ellos? – le dijo Aioria de Leo al notar el gesto casi complacido en la normalmente impasible faz del griego.

- Por supuesto que no, habría sido mejor si el sueco hubiera "sembrado" una de sus rosas blancas. – comentó Milo con sorna.

- Ustedes dos son iguales.

- Error, yo no soy igual a nadie que tu conozcas. – dijo Milo mirándole con esos ojos rojizos tan atemorizantes. – Si yo fuera tú no debería quejarme, después de todo, ese español fue el que despachó a tu hermano y el sueco sabe cuidarse. – Milo hablaba con la misma indiferencia de siempre, pero Aioria notó que Milo se preocupaba por su compañero, a su modo, pero lo hacía.

- ¿Seguirán conversando o prefieren bajar al pueblo a beber algo bueno? – dijo Aldebarán con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba, a Milo le parecía que ese hombre era demasiado ingenuo, ¿quién podía sonreír teniendo una vida tan horrenda como la de un santo de Atenea?

- Yo voy.- dijo Aioria.

- Nosotros también vamos. – dijo Mu, el tibetano contempló con no muy buenos ojos a Milo y se acercó a Aioria. El león le dedicó una mirada extraña y luego se dirigió al escorpión.

- ¿Vienes Escorpión?- le dijo.

- Paso, hace demasiado calor; además tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo para luego darles la espalda. Como de costumbre se dirigió al lago, acostumbraba bañarse ahí después de los entrenamientos. El resto de los santos se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, como santos dorados podían ir y venir al pueblo cuantas veces quisieran, y por supuesto que no desperdiciaban la oportunidad.

Milo se dirigió al lago pensando en sus asuntos, sabía de buena fuente que el patriarca les enviaría pronto a Rusia a aplacar a una turba de renegados que se negaban a aceptar la supremacía del santuario griego en la orden de Atenea y que tenían planeado un levantamiento que pensaban llevar a las puertas mismas del santuario.

- Llegas tarde pequeño espartano. – dijo una voz que parecía provenir de los arbustos que había a sus espaldas.

- Más bien tú llegas temprano… – dijo Milo acercándose al agua con una sonrisa en los labios que si alguien se la hubiera visto habría creído sinceramente que estaba alucinando. Se dijo que aquello no podía ser más insultante.

- Cierto… esta vez me han echado antes de casa. – dijo su interlocutor saliendo de su escondite.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- Conoces de sobra esa respuesta Milo, no seas absurdamente predecible. Bien sabes que mi aburrido hermano siempre está tratando de esconderme.

- Vamos, no te burles de mí, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué te haces pasar por Kanon? – le espetó Milo con cierta molestia asomándose a sus ojos azules. - ¿Dónde está Kanon?

- Lejos, donde no puede hacerle daño a nadie con esa alma corrupta que posee. – le dijo Saga remarcando cada palabra.

- No me hables a mí de corrupción… no me interesa escuchar un sermón sobre el honor y las buenas costumbres de un santo de atenea, bastantes he escuchado ya de mi maestro y del patriarca, solo me interesa saber en donde esta, lo demás me tiene sin cuidado. – dijo Milo clavando sus ojos en el rostro de Saga.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para revolcarte con él como solían hacerlo aquí cada semana? – dijo Saga en tono francamente provocador. Por toda respuesta Milo se echó a reír.

- Guárdate el secreto todo el tiempo que quieras, terminaré por averiguarlo por mí mismo… como todo lo que pasa en este maldito lugar. – dijo Milo volviendo sobre sus pasos.

- Maldito niño imbécil.

- Te recuerdo que no soy ningún niño y no soy tan imbécil como crees pues no has podido engañarme. – dijo sin mirar atrás el santo del escorpión.

Saga lo miró furioso, no le agradaba ni siquiera ver a ese niño fastidioso que había osado preferir a Kanon por encima de él en todo momento. Nunca se imaginó que alguien lo extrañaría cuando decidió desaparecerlo. Tenía que cuidarse de ese niño idiota antes de que terminara enterándose de lo que no le importaba.

Aquella misma tarde se apareció por la prisión de su hermano, simplemente para torturarle con lo que sabía le era más doloroso.

- Buenas tardes hermanito, espero que no te estés aburriendo, y dime, ¿qué tal te tratan tus nuevos vecinos los cangrejos? He oído que se ponen de lo más insoportables cuando sube la marea… ¿a que no adivinas con quien estuve hoy? – dijo Saga con tremenda burla en cada una de sus palabras.

- Déjate de idioteces Saga y sácame de una vez por todas de este condenado encierro. Ya he entendido que eres superior a mi y toda esa palabrería que dijiste cuando me encerraste aquí. – replicó Kanon aforrándose a los barrotes de la celda donde Saga le había encerrado en lo que él creyó era solo un arranque de furia.

- Kanon, ¿acaso nadie se encargó de enseñarte que es de mala educación interrumpir? Estaba a punto de contarte que hoy he tenido un muy interesante encuentro con tu queridísimo Milo de Escorpión.

- ¡Cállate!- gritó Kanon.

- Ja… sabía que te enfadarías, si solo lo hubieras escuchado gemir como perra en celo…

- ¡Imbécil! Él no me habría engañado, él no me confundiría con un imbécil, cretino como lo eres tú. – gritó el menor de los gemelos.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras… pero esto estuvo dentro de tu adorado insecto. – dijo Saga mientras se llevaba la mano a la entrepierna. De haber podido, Kanon le hubiera aniquilado allí mismo. Estaba cansado de su hermano, de los aires de bondad que mostraba al mundo cuando en realidad era tan corrupto como lo era él.

- Vete al diablo Saga… él no sería capaz…

- Pero vaya que lo fue… es más, creo que pienso repetir la experiencia. Sin duda es una gran zorra el chico. Bien, te veré después hermanito, diviértete en tu palacio. – dijo Saga en tono burlón.

Kanon lo miró con odio y furia. Detestaba esa parte de su hermano. Detestaba que intentara jugar de esa forma con su mente y sus sentimientos.

En el templo de Cáncer solo se podía escuchar el monótono sonido de una gotera. Tendido en su cama como un muerto, yacía Ángelo de Cáncer, ese que años más tarde sería llamado Deathmask.

Contemplaba el techo de su habitación con gesto enajenado, sus vidriosos ojos negros permanecían fijos en un punto que solo él podía distinguir. Se había drogado apenas unos minutos atrás. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho el día anterior. Necesitaba que los gritos histéricos de esas pobres mujeres dejaran de resonar en su mente. Y solo la droga le permitía evadirse de ese nefasto recuerdo.

Se inyectó un poco más de heroína. A los pocos minutos del templo de Cáncer emanaba una rítmica música que se alcanzaba a escuchar hasta Aries.

- Ya va a empezar… - susurró Mu mientras intentaba concentrarse en la reparación de la maltrecha armadura del Pez Austral. La amazona dueña de la armadura estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Lejos de ahí, en el templo de Piscis, Afrodita se encontraba arrodillado al lado de un macizo de rosas de un impresionante color rojo. Se entretenía despojando de parásitos a los impresionantes y mortales rosales que era su orgullo. Eran la más mortífera de sus creaciones.

Detrás de la bruñida máscara Afrodita frunció los labios en una expresión de disgusto al ver aparecer a uno de los guardias del templo del patriarca.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Afrodita con el mismo tono frío y despótico de siempre. El guardia lo miró con cierto terror, de los tres asesinos, Afrodita era el que más temor inspiraba debido a sus excentricidades.

- Su Santidad le llama al templo principal señoría. – dijo el guardia con más temor que respeto.

- Ummm ¿a quién más ha llamado?

- A los santos de Cáncer y Escorpión.

- Así que es trabajo… bien, ya me diste el mensaje, ahora lárgate, no necesito que un insignificante guardia me vigile. – dijo el santo de Piscis destilando odio en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Detestaba a los guardias, detestaba que siempre le miraran de esa maldita manera, ¿es que no tenían a nadie más que molestar? Se puso de pie. Con un gesto majestuoso sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas y entró en su templo. Se cambió para subir a visitar ala patriarca. Detestaba las entrevistas con el patriarca, que para su desgracia eran bastante frecuentes dado el oficio que ejercía en el santuario. Lo que más odiaba era que Arles insistía en que debía aparecer sin la máscara, y como de costumbre el hacía oídos sordos a las recomendaciones del patriarca.

Cuando salió de su templo dispuesto a irse vio aparecer a Milo de Escorpión con ese típico andar cansino que el dorado del octavo templo solía emplear de ordinario. Se sonrió al notar que el griego había empleado el camino largo, como de costumbre estaba evitando al resto de los dorados.

El griego levantó la mano derecha a modo de saludo. Afrodita sonrió detrás de la máscara. Ese hombre era el desgano en persona. Por el gesto del griego entendió que él seguiría a su paso y que no le importaba en lo absoluto que le dejara atrás.

Afrodita recorrió a toda velocidad el trecho que le separaba del templo del patriarca, estaba de muy mal humor.

Tuvieron que esperar a que Milo llegara, Afrodita lo maldecía entre dientes mientras que Ángelo se limitaba a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación ansioso por una nueva dosis que calmase su ansiedad y acallara su conciencia.

El griego llegó y ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra, se limitó a andar de esa manera pausada tan suya en dirección a la puerta que llevaba al salón del patriarca. Estaba tan de mal humor… y el patriarca de seguro iba a enviarles a alguna misión, algo grande porque los había llamado a los tres.

Arles estaba esperándolos. A pesar de la máscara fue obvio para los presentes que su santidad estaba de muy mal humor.

- ¿Cuándo será el maldito día que llegues a tiempo Escorpión? ¿Y tú Cáncer? ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de inyectarte esas sustancias? – el inexpresivo rostro de la máscara que usaba el patriarca se clavó en Afrodita. – En cuanto a ti, ya hemos discutido no sé cuantas veces el asunto de esa ridícula costumbre de llevar esa máscara. ¡Se supone que eres un santo dorado, no una estúpida amazona! ¡Quítatela inmediatamente! – gruñó el patriarca. Los tres dorados levantaron el rostro con incredulidad, vaya que su santidad tenía un mal día. - ¿Es que no me has oído? Dije que te quites esa máscara, ¡ahora! – gritó Arles descendiendo de su escaño para situarse justo frente al rubio guardián de Piscis.

- No lo haré. – dijo el rubio con convicción.

- ¿Estás desobedeciendo una orden directa?- siseó Arles presa de la rabia. – En ese caso… Ángelo, ¡quítale esa cosa! – el aludido ni siquiera se movió. – También a ti te ha dado por desobedecer… entonces tú Milo, hazlo.

- Me temo que no es posible, si me atrevo a hacerlo seguro que me costará a lo menos una mano… y me gusto tal y como soy ahora santidad. – dijo el griego, en sus labios se dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa que Ángelo compartió.

- Está bien… pero no crean que se librarán de su justo castigo. – siseo el patriarca. Avanzó un paso más hacia Afrodita, el rubio permanecía arrodillado al igual que sus compañeros pues en ningún momento Arles les había dado la orden de ponerse de pie. Una certera e inesperada patada al rostro del santo de Piscis le bastó a Arles para despojar de la máscara al rubio.

- Solo le diré una cosa santidad, espero que pueda lidiar con el demonio que ha desatado. – susurró Afrodita mientras limpiaba con furia el hilillo de sangre que escurría de sus labios. Estaba furioso, deseando saltarle encima y acabar de una vez con su podrida existencia o morir en el intento.

- Déjalo… tarde o temprano… - susurró Milo como para tranquilizarlo. El sueco apretó los puños y bajó el rostro que sentía arder de furia por la mirada que le había dirigido el santo de Cáncer.

Arles volvió a su asiento y les explicó en que consistiría su misión. Le importó poco que esos tres estuvieran furiosos, lo sentía en sus cosmos, la frustración de Ángelo, la suprema irritación de Milo y la rabia mal contenida de Afrodita, sus deseos de matarle…

Debían viajar a Inglaterra inmediatamente, había que sofocar un levantamiento en Gales, tenían que eliminar a todo ser viviente que se encontrara en el recinto de entrenamiento que atacarían.

Al día siguiente partieron con rumbo a Gales. Según los cálculos de Milo les tomaría unas diez horas llegar hasta donde debían ir.

Afrodita estaba sencillamente fastidiado. Se sentía humillado. Odiaba la sensación de ser observado, de tener el rostro aire después de tantos años de cubrirse en público. Detestaba sentirse de esa manera.

A su lado en el avión descansaba Milo, dormía como un bebé. Afrodita sintió envidia, no podía recordar haber dormido de esa forma jamás. Por su parte, el guardián de Cáncer aferraba las manos a los laterales de su asiento. Estaba nervioso. Odiaba los aviones. Era la primera vez que hacían algo semejante, por lo regular Arles les enviaba cerca, y Afrodita jamás acudía a misiones lejos del santuario.

Su nerviosismo no disminuía. Ya se había metido un par de líneas de coca, y ni siquiera eso había sido suficiente para calmar sus alterados nervios. No podía deshacerse de ese temor irracional.

El italiano parecía ser el más afectado de los tres. La belleza de Afrodita era sencillamente abrumadora. No podía entender como era que el rubio se había negado todo ese tiempo a mostrar su rostro. No podía entender a ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje. Sin duda el que le parecía más extraño era el sueco.

Sabía que todos tenían sus razones para estar ahí, aunque podía decirse que en realidad lo que les había llevado a ser los ejecutores del santuario era su mala suerte. Por alguna razón Arles les había encontrado perfectos para ese trabajo.

Al igual que todos en el santuario, Ángelo tenía una historia un tanto extraña tras de sí. Nunca había querido ser uno de los ejecutores, o simplemente de "los tres" como muchos les llamaban por temor a siquiera mencionarlos directamente. Se repitió una vez más que no había un modo fácil de enfrentar aquello, de vivirlo, de hacerlo. Por eso se drogaba, de otro modo jamás habría soportado vivir con todo ese peso en la conciencia.

Bendiciendo a todos los dioses y felicitándose a sí mismo por sobrevivir a aquella experiencia, Ángelo notó que estaban a punto de aterrizar.

- Hey sueco, despierta al griego. – dijo Ángelo mientras a duras penas se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- Hazlo tú, ¿por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices?

- Porque eres el que está más cerca.

- No quiero tocarlo.

-Solo despiértalo, no lo toques. – Afrodita lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Milo se despertó una vez que la azafata se acercó para indicarle que debía ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad. En un perfecto inglés, Milo le agradeció su atención y después de desperezarse, se ajustó él mismo el cinturón. Ángelo y Afrodita lo miraron confundidos, ese hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Aún tenían que realizar un viaje de un par de horas en auto. Afrodita estaba que reventaba, no toleraba pasar mucho tiempo con nadie. Estaba hastiado con la manera en que Ángelo no dejaba de mirarlo. Esa mirada fastidiosa en los ojos negros del italiano le exasperaba sobremanera. El único que seguía tan indiferente como de costumbre era Milo, pero el griego en realidad era indiferente a todo. Pasaron por la aduana sin problemas. Lucían como un grupo de adolescentes pasando sus vacaciones lejos de casa. No pocos se les quedaron viendo, los dos rubios llamaban la atención poderosamente. Ángelo los seguía a corta distancia hecho un manojo de nervios. Necesitaba drogarse.

Al salir del aeropuerto se dieron cuenta de que Arles les había dejado solos en aquello, no había instrucciones fuera de matar a todos los ocupantes del recinto en Gales. No tenían apoyo de ningún tipo. Y esas no eran buenas noticias, para bien o para mal, tenían algo que compartir y eso no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los tres. Los tres pensaron que debían actuar con la mayor rapidez y precisión posibles.

-Tenemos que irnos de inmediato. – dijo Ángelo. – Habrá que conseguir transporte.

- Yo digo que busquemos un hotel, allá decidimos que hacer, esta no es una conversación que deba sostenerse en plena calle. – dijo Milo.

- Exageras, ¿quién demonios habla griego por aquí?

- Italiano estúpido. – siseo Afrodita. – El griego tiene razón, busquemos un hotel. – dijo el sueco lanzándole una mirada de odio a Ángelo.

Abordaron el primer taxi que pudieron encontrar, bastante apretados y de muy mal humor llegaron a un hotel económico y bastante discreto. La idea era no llamar la atención más de la cuenta. Se instalaron los tres juntos en una sola habitación, cosa que incomodó en extremo a Afrodita. Cada uno se acomodó en su cama. Al poco rato, Milo se quedó dormido sin mayor trámite.

- Maldito griego. – murmuró Afrodita, ¿cómo era posible que ese griego pudiera dormir tan bien?

- Déjalo en paz… él si debe tener la conciencia tranquila.

- Es eso o que definitivamente carece de ella. – comentó el sueco con burla. Afrodita se acomodó en la cama esperando poder dormir al menos un par de horas, continuaba molesto.

La noche transcurrió lenta y tortuosa; Afrodita daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir mientras sus compañeros dormían profundamente. Ángelo se había quedado dormido después de inhalar un par de líneas de coca. Solo él no había podido conciliar el sueño. Había sido demasiado por un día.


	2. Chapter 2 DEATH MASK

**CAPITULO 2. DEATH MASK.**

Por la mañana los tres asesinos se despertaron con la primera luz del día. Era el momento. Se vistieron en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse. Los tres usarían ropas muy sencillas, lo justo para pasar desapercibidos. Milo vestía una sencilla camiseta, unos jeans de aspecto gastado y un suéter un tanto maltrecho. Ángelo usaba un pantalón con estampado de camuflaje y una camiseta negra que se adhería a su poderoso tórax dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Afrodita vestía de gris, odiaba ese color, pero era el color perfecto para no llamar la atención.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, recorrieron el tramo que los separaba de Gales. Arribaron al sitio exacto donde se encontraban los rebeldes. Los tres hombres se quedaron de pie en las cercanías del campamento rebelde.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Ángelo.

- Pues entramos y los matamos a todos, esas son las órdenes. – dijo Milo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Y entramos así nada más? – dijo Ángelo.

- Claro que no idiota, tenemos que desarrollar una estrategia. – dijo Afrodita.

- Correcto. – dijo Milo en señal de aprobación a lo dicho por su compañero. – Bien, hay dos salidas según se ve, además de la del frente. Propongo que tú, sueco, lances tus rosas por la puerta principal, el italiano y yo permanecemos en las puertas laterales cazando a todos los que intenten escapar. Un simple pero efectivo movimiento de tenazas. – dijo Milo.

- Suena bien, ¿qué hacemos con los que se queden adentro?

- Fácil sueco, el perfume de tus rosas los acabará, y a los que queden vivos simplemente los rematamos.

- En ese caso, hagámoslo ya, quiero volver a Grecia cuanto antes. – dijo Ángelo.

- Entonces cada uno a su lugar. – dijo Afrodita y se echó a andar en dirección a la puerta principal. Tanto él como Milo fingieron no notar que el italiano se drogaba frente a ellos.

Cada uno tomó su lugar, cuando Ángelo y Milo le indicaron que estaban en posición, Afrodita expandió su cosmos y pronto un torrente de sus rosas rojas invadió el campamento rebelde. Cuando los infortunados ocupantes del mismo quisieron abandonarlo, se toparon con los tres santos. El plan de Milo era simple, pero estaba siendo un éxito. Cuando la mayoría estuvieron muertos, los tres dorados ingresaron en el campamento dispuestos a terminar con todo lo que se moviera.

Arles había dicho que no quería que quedara uno vivo y no tenían tiempo que perder. Ángelo estaba en el punto máximo de la excitación producida por el consumo de drogas. Como un torbellino penetró en la habitación que estaba frente a él. Una sonrisa torva se posó en sus labios, sus ojos vidriosos y rojizos, se pasearon inquietos por la habitación. No notó ninguna presencia que representara un peligro, se sintió más tranquilo. Vio que algo se movía en el fondo de la habitación y se apresuró a interceptarlo. Se trataba de una mujer. Era muy joven, ella le miró con el terror pintado en el rostro.

- ¿Eres un servidor del santuario? – dijo ella, Ángelo la miró con gesto demente.

- Tienes un rostro maravilloso… - dijo acariciando con rudeza la mejilla de la muchacha.

- No me mates.

- Tu rostro es maravilloso… sí… digno de ser conservado. – musitó el italiano, la chica creyó que le dejaría ir. – Tu rostro merece estar en mi pared… - murmuró Ángelo mientras con un movimiento rápido extrajo de su bolsillo una afilada navaja.

Un aterrador grito se dejó escuchar por toda la construcción. Afrodita estaba cerca y fue a ver. No era buen o hacer tanto ruido. Con una de sus rosas blancas en la mano se dirigió a la fuente de aquel ruido. Pronto alguien corría en dirección a él, se trataba de un chico de no más de 16 años, unos cuantos menos que él. Para su mala fortuna, el muchacho fue a estrellarse contra la maciza anatomía del santo de Piscis. Afrodita lo miró, el chico tendido en el piso contempló aquella suerte de ángel que lo miraba con gesto desdeñoso. Afrodita notó la desquiciada mirada del jovencito, aquella chispa de locura flotando en aquellos ojos claros.

- _Death Mask…_- dijo señalando en dirección a una habitación a sus espaldas.

- No entiendo. – dijo Afrodita. – Y no es que me importe mucho hacerlo.

- ¡Death Mask! – gritó cuando Ángelo apareció en el corredor cubierto de pies a cabeza de sangre. - ¡Death Mask! – siguió gritando presa de una histeria incontenible. El guardián de Cáncer se presentó frente a ellos con gesto simplemente diabólico, una torva sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos… ¡dioses! Era simplemente atemorizante verlo actuar de aquella manera, y el hecho de estar cubierto de sangre a todas luces ajena no hacía sino volverlo más aterrador. El chico no hacía sino repetir aquella frase una y otra vez mientras señalaba a Ángelo.

Harto de aquello, Afrodita decidió hacer algo. Invocó a sus rosas y simplemente las dejó caer sobre el infortunado muchacho.

- ¡Muérete de una vez!- gritó el sueco aplastándole el cráneo. El hueso se oyó crujir bajo su bota. Ángelo lo contemplaba con gesto contrariado.

- Le arruinaste el rostro. – dijo mientras contemplaba el cráneo convertido en una masa sanguinolenta. -¿Sabes? Creo que Death Mask es un buen nombre para alguien de nuestra profesión, sin duda mejor que Ángelo. – sentenció el italiano.

- Estás loco maldito italiano. Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa.

- ¿Y tú sí?- dijo el impertinente italiano.

- Déjate de idioteces y continua con tu trabajo, no tenemos la eternidad para que te decidas a hacerlo. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida aquí escuchando tus tonterías. – dijo Afrodita lleno de furia. Pronto se les unió Milo, con gesto cansado se recargó en la pared.

-Está hecho, salgamos de aquí. – dijo con gesto asqueado. – Y por los dioses, ¡sean más higiénicos la próxima vez! - añadió al notar la deplorable apariencia de sus compañeros.

Salieron de aquel lugar, cansados y de muy mal humor. Avanzaban lo más rápido que podían por el campo abierto. Afrodita iba al frente, se movía como un suspiro. Milo iba un poco atrás, no se esforzaba por seguirle el paso. Ángelo se había rezagado, estaba demasiado drogado.

- Griego, tú hablas inglés, ¿cierto?

- Un poco, sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ¿Qué significa Death Mask?

- Máscara de muerte. – dijo Milo. No se detuvo a analizar ese extraño brillo que emanó de los ojos del italiano.

- Máscara de muerte ¿eh? Te dije que era un buen nombre. – dijo refiriéndose a Afrodita.

- Deja de parlotear y muévete, está amaneciendo. – dijo el sueco mirándolo con franco desdén. Milo simplemente seguía con los ojos la escena. Una imperceptible sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Luego de desechar todo vestigio de la masacre recién perpetrada, se dirigieron de vuelta a Londres. Tomarían un avión de vuelta a Grecia. Se tomaron media hora para borrar todo rastro de su presencia en ese cuarto de hotel en que habían pasado la noche. En cuanto no quedó una sola huella de ellos, abandonaron el hotel.

Ángelo contempló su rostro reflejado en el cristal del taxi que los conducía al aeropuerto. La aún infantil voz de aquel muchacho que había muerto literalmente a los pies del sueco seguía resonando en su mente. No podía olvidar la forma en que lo llamó, _Death Mask._ Máscara de muerte, había dicho el griego que eso significaba. Y el griego era el más instruido de los tres hasta donde él sabía. El griego, el maldito griego. Se sorprendió a sí mismo llamándolo de esa manera aún en sus pensamientos. Nunca se hablaban por sus nombres, ni dentro ni fuera del santuario. Era un acuerdo tácito en el que ninguno de los tres reparaba.

Llegaron al aeropuerto más callados que una tumba. Su vuelo despegó dos horas después. Milo no durmió, simplemente fingió hacerlo. Se preguntó a sí mismo que le sucedía. Nunca había tenido dudas acerca de lo que hacía. Nunca hasta ese día. Se dijo que tal vez era remordimiento. Aquella mujer le había suplicado una y otra vez clemencia, él había fingido no entenderla; la mujer finalmente le interpeló en griego. Le había pedido por su vida en el nombre de Atenea. Él había hecho caso omiso de sus ruegos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación? ¿De donde salía todo ese malestar? No se lo podía explicar.

Afrodita se agitaba en el asiento más que fastidiado. Ansiaba regresar a su templo y ocultarse de las torpes miradas del resto del mundo. Deseaba aspirar el aroma de sus rosas. Para él, todo eso había sido simplemente un día más, nada de lo ahí ocurrido afectaba su equilibrio y paz mental. Lo que le tenía supremamente fastidiado era la actitud de Arles… pero un día, un día le haría pagar.

Sí, solo había sido otra noche, una noche más de ejercer su oficio, el único que conocía. Lo único distinto era que habían visto su rostro. Después de once años de ocultarlo… se miró a sí mismo en el cristal de la ventanilla del avión. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar reconocer los rasgos que viera años atrás en la fotografía de la mujer que lo trajera al mundo. No pudo tampoco evitar recordar a aquel brutal hombre que le había arrancado todo vestigio de amor al prójimo y de consideración hacia el sufrimiento de otros, ese que solo había podido enseñarle a odiar. Y se estremeció… justo como solía hacerlo cuando le escuchaba irrumpir en la casa, completamente ebrio y dispuesto a molerle a golpes. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, sintió que se volvía horrendamente frágil y vulnerable. Detestaba esa sensación, no la había tenido en años y precisamente por ello se volvía aún más desagradable. Se sintió de nuevo como ese niño asustado que se ocultada detrás de la estufa cuando su alcoholizado padre volvía a casa.

La máscara que solía usar había sido la única barrera que había conseguido frenar todos esos recuerdos. Ahora que la barrera había sido derribada, no había nada que contuviera todo lo que se había desatado en su interior.

_Maldito patriarca._ Pensó. Sí, maldito patriarca y maldita Atenea, sí es que de verdad existía. Sí de verdad era una diosa, si de verdad era misericordiosa debió quitarle del camino a ese maldito hombre al que había tenido que borrar por cuenta propia. Sí de verdad era una diosa, que le hiciera olvidar esos siete años de tortura física y emocional. Pero esa infame diosa no lo había hecho ni lo haría jamás. Los dioses eran tan miserables como los humanos, o tal vez más.

Horas más tarde arribaron a Grecia. Después de rendir un informe pormenorizado, los tres dorados retornaron a sus respectivos templos. Ángelo contempló un instante al guardián del decimosegundo templo, lo encontró simplemente hermoso, exótico, demasiado atrayente… sí, demasiado atractivo para ser un hombre…

La noticia de que Afrodita al fin se había despojado de la máscara por órdenes del patriarca, corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo el santuario de Atenea. El grupo de santos dorados se encontraba en el templo de Acuario en espera de que los santos de Cáncer y Escorpión cruzaran por ahí a su regreso después de ver al patriarca. Sí algo no era el grupo, era discreto. Estaban ansiosos por enterarse de las nuevas noticias. Y es que, en realidad, no había mucho que hacer en los dominios de Atenea.

Los vieron venir. Mu se encontraba espiando por una de las ventanas. Sus largos cabellos castaños eran agitados por la suave brisa que templaba el ardiente otoño griego.

- Allá vienen. – dijo, Shaka y Camus se acercaron a la ventana. Vieron venir a los imponentes asesinos. Camus no pudo evitar que sus ojos se regodearan en la contemplación de la imponente figura del guardián de Escorpión. El rubio avanzaba con su habitual paso cansino un poco rezagado. Él y el santo de Cáncer bajaban las escaleras en dirección al templo de la urna. El italiano se veía malhumorado a causa del intenso sol de Grecia. - ¿Y a cuál de los dos le preguntamos? – dijo Mu sin dejar de espiar.

- Al italiano, es el menos loco de los dos. – sugirió Shaka mientras contemplaba a los dos hombres. Camus no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a sentarse ¿Cuándo sería el día en que esos indiferentes ojos azules se fijaran en él? Se sabía hermoso, y no entendía como era que ese griego no lo notaba. Todo parecía indicar que nunca sucedería aquello. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba encontrar en ese hombre? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

- Tenemos que anunciarnos. – dijo Ángelo cuando llegaron a la puerta posterior de Acuario.

- Hazlo tú, a mi no me viene en gana.

- El sueco y tú me tienen harto, siempre tienen un pretexto para librarse de todo. – dijo con bastante mal humor. - ¡Ángelo de Cáncer y Milo de Escorpión te saludan Camus de Acuario! – gritó Ángelo de mala manera. Los ocupantes del templo de la urna salieron a recibirlos. El pelirrojo que custodiaba la casa se adelantó.

- Bienvenidos a mi templo, pueden cruzar. – les dijo, a Ángelo no le extrañó aquel matiz burlón y despectivo en las amables palabras del guardián de Acuario.

- Pero antes de que se vayan… - dijo Mu de Aries - ¿Qué hay de cierto en que Afrodita de Piscis ha tenido que abandonar su máscara?

- Por Zeus Olímpico… aún para ustedes tres esto es demasiado, son como buitres. – dijo Milo y se encaminó a la salida. Visiblemente molesto se le vio salir de Acuario.

- ¿Tampoco dirás nada? – dijo Shaka aproximándose a Ángelo. Era ese tono entre meloso y seductor que el santo de Virgo gustaba de emplear cuando quería convencer a alguien de hacer algo por él. Ángelo lo conocía bien, sabía que gustaba de jugar, aunque siempre se encargaba de dejar claro que se trataba de un juego, que si no era aceptado, simplemente quedaba en el olvido. Shaka era, con mucho, el mejor de esos tres, carecía de la perversión de Mu y del aire despótico y de superioridad que siempre tenía Camus. Aún así, podía ser el perfecto manipulador. No era un secreto para nadie que le gustaban los juegos, aunque claro, con el consentimiento del otro participante.

- No voy a decirles nada, no hablaré de eso. No hablaré de eso con ninguno de ustedes. Y si tanto interés tienen, vayan a Piscis y véanlo por sí mismos, o mejor, pregúntenle al propio Afrodita. – dijo bastante molesto. Pero no estaba molesto con esos tres, sino consigo mismo. Esa molestia no era normal. ¿O era que solo deseaba ser el único en admirar la belleza del sueco? Por que Milo no contaba, ese tipo era la indiferencia en persona. Sí… solo él podía contemplar ese hermoso rostro, pálido y tan hermoso que parecía porcelana fina.

Se refugió en su templo, no se sentía bien. Se metió en la cama, le dolía la cabeza y no podía sacarse de la mente a ese sueco maldito. El sueco no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Y en cierta forma, él se negaba a dejar de pensar en ese delicado rostro, en ese bello y espigado muchacho. Al fin había descubierto lo que había detrás de esa máscara, al fin había contemplado ese bellísimo rostro, y deseaba más.

En el templo de Escorpión, Milo meditaba acerca de los recientes sucesos. Pensaba en aquella rebelión en la que se habían visto inmersos por causa de su profesión. Todo aquello se le antojaba irreal. La gente a la que habían matado eran simples aspirantes a santos de bronce, algunos todavía niños. Muchos de los muertos no eran sino chiquillos. Acaso los mayores apenas si rebasaban los veinte. No quiso pensar más. Era lo mejor. Se dijo que de seguir así no tendría un buen fin, no podría tenerlo. Quiso convencerse de que en realidad no era culpa suya, simplemente cumplía órdenes, y si era voluntad de la diosa… no había nada que discutir a pesar de sentirse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como un verdadero asesino.

Desechó esos pensamientos. Tenía que estar preparado, pronto Arles les enviaría a Rusia a sofocar esa revuelta de la que había escuchado. La situación era particularmente grave según sus informes. La gente de Rusia aseguraba que el santuario se hallaba plagado de corrupción, aseguraban que el patriarca no era digno de servir a Atenea. Sostenían como nuevo patriarca a un joven ruso, muy poderoso. Consideraba que ese joven, con toda seguridad no era sino un títere al servicio de alguien con interés en derrocar a Arles. De cualquier forma, la política no era asunto suyo, las órdenes debían cumplirse y eso era todo. Ya habría tiempo de cuestionarlas, cuando hallara a Kanon. Kanon… la eterna sombra de Saga. Su pernicioso amante. El único que le había hecho olvidar, el único que se había hecho un lugar, no solo en su mente, sino en su corazón. Se quedó dormido, era mejor dormir que pensar.

Dos días más tarde fueron enviados a Rusia. Los tres. No les hizo gracia viajar juntos de nuevo, pero eran las órdenes y había que cumplirlas.

Habían llegado a las estepas rusas. En aquella ocasión habían tenido que llevar sus armaduras por mandato de Arles. Quería que los rusos supieran exactamente de donde venía el golpe.

Los tres asesinos se apostaron en las cercanías del campo de entrenamiento de los rebeldes. Habían llegado sin ser vistos ni oídos, cual si fueran fantasmas, repentinamente habían aparecido en aquel paraje.

Las órdenes estaban dadas y había que cumplirlas. Luego de acabar con los rebeldes debían desaparecer la ciudad vecina. Esa gente no merecía vivir pues se habían vuelto en contra de Atenea. Esas habían sido las instrucciones de Arles. Y para hacerlo, les había autorizado a emplear aún la técnica prohibida, si llegaba a ser necesario. Arles había hecho una última petición… quería la cabeza del espurio patriarca ruso. Y la había pedido literalmente.

- Este maldito lugar es horrendo. – musitó Ángelo.

- Cállate de una vez. – le dijo Afrodita bastante molesto. - ¿Qué sigue ahora?

- No mucho. – dijo Milo. – Encontramos al falso patriarca, lo matamos, desaparecemos la ciudad y volvemos a casa.

- Solo tú podrías llamar casa a ese infame lugar. – susurró Ángelo. -¿Y quien hará los honores?

- El que lo encuentre primero. – dijo Milo restándole importancia a sus palabras.

- Bien. En ese caso… - murmuró Afrodita. Hizo arder su cosmos y el lugar pronto comenzó a ser rodeado por cientos y cientos de rosas tan rojas como la sangre fresca. Pronto las hermosas flores comenzaron a esparcir su mortal perfume.

- Señores, hay trabajo por hacer. – el griego se colocó el casco de su armadura apenas terminó la frase.

Ellos tres eran inmunes al veneno de las rosas, no así los desafortunados ocupantes del sitio que estaban a punto de atacar, quienes muy pronto sufrieron las consecuencias de ese aroma tan dulce como mortífero.

Afrodita fue el primero en adentrarse en aquel asentamiento. Se le vio pasar como una ráfaga dorada, sembrando la muerte y la destrucción. Detrás de él, entró Ángelo, y muy rezagado llegó Milo. El griego se entretenía clavando sus agujas escarlata en todo aquel que intentaba huir.

Fue cosa de minutos terminar con la primera línea de defensa. La segunda tampoco representó mayor dificultad. Pronto la élite rusa se hizo presente. Ocho guerreros, ocho hombres y mujeres que dominaban a la perfección el cosmos helado. Los tres dorados fueron recibidos por sendas ráfagas de aire congelado. Una dulce carcajada brotó de la sensual garganta de Afrodita de Piscis.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo la mujer que había lanzado la primera ráfaga. Era muy alta y muy rubia, de aspecto corpulento. Era una amazona, sin embargo, llevaba el rostro descubierto.

-¡Silencio mujer!- gritó Ángelo. Sus ojos enrojecidos daban testimonio de su estado.

- ¡Silencio tú, traidor!- dijo una segunda mujer, esta tenía el cabello rojizo y mostraba una larga cicatriz en la porción izquierda del rostro.

- ¿Traidor? ¿Me llamas traidor a mí? ¡Más traidores son ustedes que se niegan a obedecer al verdadero patriarca!- exclamó el italiano – Traidora tú que violas de esa forma las leyes de la diosa al mostrar de forma descarada tu rostro a los hombres junto a los que peleas.

- Su santidad ha decretado que las amazonas podemos llevar el rostro descubierto.

- Habla cuanto quieras, solo escoge bien tus palabras porque serán las últimas. – dijo Ángelo antes de lanzarse sobre aquella mujer. Sus huesos se escucharon crujir; aquel sonido produjo escalofríos en el resto de los santos rusos.

- Ya ha sido suficiente charla. – dijo Milo, emprendió la carrera hacia donde los estupefactos rusos miraban morir a su compañera y disparó sus agujas escarlata en contra de aquellas personas. Pronto cayeron. Se dijo que no eran reto para un santo dorado. Afrodita se hizo cargo de los últimos tres. Ni siquiera tuvo que recurrir a sus rosas. Les golpeó con fuerza en el pecho reventándoles el corazón en el proceso.

Ninguno de sus compañeros notó su ausencia, estaban demasiado ocupados haciéndose cargo de los sobrevivientes. El italiano recorrió los pasillos sembrando cadáveres a su paso. Al fin dio con la habitación en que se refugiaba el autoproclamado patriarca. Dos hombres custodiaban la puerta. Hombres de aspecto rudo y con un cosmos bastante respetable. Una torva sonrisa se perfiló en su moreno rostro. No les dio ninguna clase de aviso, simplemente lanzó sobre ellos sus ondas infernales haciéndoles descender a lo más profundo del averno. Una idea germinaba en su febril cerebro, y la sonrisa en sus labios se debía a que estaba pensando en ponerla en práctica de inmediato. Sería él quien tomara la cabeza del falso patriarca.

Los dos hombres murieron, Ángelo siguió en silencio su camino. Nada quedaba ahí para él. Se dijo que esos dos debían estar custodiando algo importante o de lo contrario no se justificaba su presencia. Derribó la puerta de un solo golpe. En la habitación se encontraba un joven de larga melena, era tan rubio como Afrodita y no menos hermoso.

- ¿Quién eres? - le dijo aquel joven con tranquilidad. Ángelo solo lo miró con los ojos llenos de sed de sangre, lo meditó un instante, recordó lo que el resto de los santos murmuraba a sus espaldas. Ángelo no era un buen nombre para un asesino.

- Yo soy Death Mask, guardián del templo de Cáncer, santo dorado de la sagrada orden de Atenea.

- Así que enviaron a un dorado… Arles debe creer que soy peligroso.

- Su santidad simplemente quería deshacerse de la basura cuanto antes. Prepárate a morir.

- Siempre lo he estado, prepárate a enfrentar a Vladimir de la Osa Mayor.

- Un simple santo de plata ¿de verdad crees tener oportunidad conmigo?

La batalla no fue difícil. El guardián de Cáncer simplemente se limitó a darle un poco de cuerda para que Vladimir creyera que podría ganarle. Al fin se cansó de aquel juego. Había que darse prisa. Sintió los cosmos de Milo y Afrodita aproximándose. El cosmos del sueco estaba particularmente agitado. Finalmente acabó al ruso… estaba aburrido. Se tomó su tiempo para cercenar cuidadosamente el rostro del cadáver. La cabeza era demasiado estorbosa, en cambio, el rostro era fácil de transportar y no llamaba la atención tanto como una cabeza.

Afrodita apareció en la puerta de la habitación con gesto molesto.

- ¿Podemos largarnos de este maldito lugar o prefieres seguir jugando al carnicero? – dijo lleno de ira. Ángelo ni se inmutó. El sueco, iracundo, se dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar. Casi choca con Milo, pero el escorpión tuvo tiempo de apartarse para evitar la colisión. Milo contempló al ofuscado pisciano casi divertido.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Ángelo.

- Nada, uno de esos tipos se atrevió a llamarlo afeminado. – una suave risa brotó de los labios del griego.- Lo hizo polvo con sus rosas, no quedó nada. – aún sumergido en la bruma de la droga, el italiano fue capaz de detectar ese matiz de satisfacción en el rostro de su compañero. A veces Milo daba miedo… parecía sentir tan poco respeto hacia la vida humana como Afrodita.

Afrodita había abandonado la construcción furioso, no se había detenido sino hasta llegar a la colina cercana. Ahí esperó a sus compañeros. Aún tenían trabajo. Debían borrar la ciudad vecina. En ese momento no le interesaba nada que no fuera regresar a casa junto a sus rosas. Sus compañeros pronto se le unieron. Como de costumbre, Milo fue el último en llegar.

Se miraron unos a otros, los ojos de Afrodita brillaron al notar la grisácea estructura de una planta nuclear.

- ¿Crees que tu telepatía baste para destruir el reactor? – dijo refiriéndose a Ángelo.

- Claro que sí… pero… - dijo el italiano dubitativo. – Bien, lo haré. – Milo lo miró complacido. Era extraño, pero le satisfacía aquello.

- Brillante sueco, muy brillante debo decir. – acotó el griego.

- En ese caso señores, manos a la obra, quiero regresar ya a Grecia. – dijo Ángelo resignado a que tendría que ser él quien lo hiciera. Casi amanecía, debían apresurarse. Un resplandor dorado rodeó a la ensangrentada figura del guardián de Cáncer. Muy pronto se desató la reacción en cadena que trajo como consecuencia el estallido del reactor. Estaba hecho. Y sin dudas, había rebasado lo previsto.

- Y a todo esto, ¿cómo se llamaba este lugar? – dijo Ángelo.

- ¡Y yo que sé! – exclamó Milo encogiéndose de hombros. Era hora de volver al santuario.

Arribaron a Grecia varias horas después, hechos polvo y aún impresionados por lo sucedido en Rusia. Como de costumbre, se presentaron ante el patriarca. Aquella vez Arles estaba furioso. La idea de destruir el reactor había tenido consecuencias funestas.

- ¡Pero que demonios estaban pensando! ¡Su estupidez trajo consecuencias terribles! ¡Aquello fue una catástrofe! – fue lo primero que les dijo. Los tres dorados permanecían arrodillados frente a él sin decir ni una palabra. – De ti y de ti lo creo. – Les dijo señalando a Ángelo y Afrodita – Pero de ti… ¡es sencillamente inaceptable! Se supone que tú eres el más cuerdo de los tres y me vienes con una idiotez como esa. ¡Provocaron un desastre nuclear! – dijo Arles completamente fuera de sí. -¡Largo! ¡Lárguense de una vez! ¡Fuera de mi vista! – exclamó furioso. Los tres salieron. Al encontrarse lejos de Arles se miraron. Milo no pudo resistirlo más y se echó a reír.

- ¿Quién lo entiende? Quería desaparecerlos y nos autorizó a usar incluso la exclamación de Atenea, quería dar un ejemplo y ahora se arrepiente. – dijo el griego.

- Bajaré al pueblo a beber algo, ¿vienen? – dijo Ángelo. Milo se apartó el flequillo del rostro y lo miró fijamente.

- De acuerdo, pero cada uno pagará lo suyo. – dijo Milo.

- ¿Por qué no? Francamente no hay mucho que hacer por aquí. – dijo Afrodita.

Luego de asearse y dejar las armaduras en Cáncer. Los tres se dirigieron al pueblo. Era la primera vez que se reunían voluntariamente y para algo que no fuera cuestión del santuario. Tanto Milo como Ángelo se sorprendieron con la aceptación de Afrodita, el sueco no era nada sociable.

Llegaron a la taberna del pueblo y se instalaron en una mesa algo apartada. Una malencarada mesera se acercó a tomarles la orden.

- Vino especiado. – dijo Milo.

- Bourbon. – pidió Ángelo.

- Whisky. – añadió Afrodita con gesto de fastidio. Aquel sitio estaba lleno de gente y no pocos santos de Atenea se podían contar entre la concurrencia. La mesera los miró con gesto burlón. Esos tres eran santos de Atenea, pero era obvio que no eran parte de la clientela habitual como muchos otros. Estaba segura de no haberlos visto antes.

- Aquí no servimos más que cerveza y ron, es lo que hay. ¿Qué les traigo? – dijo burlona. Ángelo la miró de mala manera. Los tres asesinos se miraron entre ellos.

- Ron. – dijo Milo con desdén.

- Lo mismo que él. – murmuró Ángelo.

- Ron para todos. – la mirada de Afrodita le heló la sangre, en realidad esos tres helaban la sangre con solo mirarlos. El par de rubios era tan hermoso como aterrador. Y Ángelo simplemente lucía como un asesino debía lucir.

La mesera volvió poco después con una botella de ron que los tres dorados se apresuraron a vaciar. Ya un poco ebrios, comenzaron a hablar de toda clase de temas, entre ellos el santuario y su diosa.

- A veces pienso que todo eso de que la diosa se encuentra en el templo principal es solo un cuento, una enorme tontería… una gran mentira. – dijo Milo ya bastante alcoholizado.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también he pensado eso… nadie la ha visto, nunca he sentido su cosmos. Pero, ¿en verdad importa? Es decir, aunque lo deseemos, no podemos salir de esto, estamos metidos hasta las orejas y no hay forma de escapar. – dijo Ángelo. Los otros dos lo miraron como indicándole que estaban de acuerdo con él. – Arles es impresionantemente fuerte.

- Sí y de cualquier forma, ha sido él quien ha traído la justicia a nuestra orden, el anterior patriarca era demasiado blando.

- La justicia no existe en este mundo,… tan solo es un ideal, algo que nunca alcanzaremos por nuestras limitaciones humanas. Cada uno hace lo que cree es más parecido a la justicia y es todo… la justicia no existe. Es y será siempre un ideal. – dijo Milo al tiempo que se servía un poco más de ron.

- Es cierto… la justicia es un ideal, pero solo si no hay un brazo fuerte que la respalde, sin la fuerza de su lado la justicia no puede prevalecer. Solo el fuerte es justo. – dijo Afrodita.

- Cierto… aquella gente a la que matamos… ¿quién sabe si ellos tenían o no la razón? Eran débiles… aún si ellos hubieran estado en lo correcto y no nosotros, fuimos más fuertes e impusimos nuestra verdad, más allá de lo bueno o lo malo. – dijo Ángelo.

- Por regla general no acostumbro a pensar en la gente que mato. – dijo Milo – Es inútil, una pérdida de tiempo, ya están muertos. – añadió el griego con su habitual indiferencia.

- Tienes razón… si pensara en todos los que he matado no dormiría jamás. – murmuró Ángelo apartando el rostro.

- Sí no lo hacemos nosotros alguien más lo hará. – añadió Afrodita.

- Sí, solo somos asesinos. Pero, ¿acaso importa? Aquí nos necesitan, alguien tiene que eliminar los obstáculos, hacer el trabajo sucio para Atenea. – dijo el griego, la amarga sonrisa en sus labios se intensificó. – Además, ¿qué otra cosa podríamos hacer? Desde niños hemos sido entrenados para esto.

- Sí… aunque a veces me gustaría hacer otras cosas… no sé, construir y no destruir. – dijo Ángelo.

- Yo no me siento capaz de construir nada. – dijo Afrodita.

- Te equivocas… ese jardín en tu templo…- le dijo Ángelo.

- Tal vez deberíamos irnos… nos estamos poniendo sentimentales. – dijo Milo con su sonrisa indiferente. Se puso dificultosamente de pie. No había nada cerca para sostenerse cuando estuvo a punto de caer luego de tropezar con sus propios pies. Una mano fuerte lo sostuvo evitando que cayera al piso. Levantó el rostro y sus vidriosos ojos azules se clavaron en el masculino rostro de Aioria de Leo. – Supongo que debería decir gracias. – murmuró el griego con voz pastosa.

- Estés ebrio.

- Sí, eso es correcto.

- Creí que no bebías.

- Solo lo hago de vez en cuando. – la sonrisa de Milo se le antojó auténtica por primera vez. – Bien, me voy, ya hemos hablado más de dos minutos y sigues vivo, seguro van a comenzar a hablar. No te sorprendas si empiezan a decir que quiero acostarme contigo, eso o que no me decido a matarte. – de nuevo la sonrisa de Milo se tornó cínica. Aioria lo vio alejarse siguiendo a los santos de Cáncer y Piscis, los tres se movían con pasos erráticos y entre risas torpes.

- Jamás los había visto ebrios. – comentó Aldebarán – Creí que ninguno de ellos bebía.

- Tal vez solo beban cuando no están de servicio. – dijo el guardián de Leo sin apartar la mirada de las tres figuras que se alejaban.

- Como quiera que sea, es bueno ver que pueden estar en público sin avergonzar a la orden. Esos tres son un caso único. – dijo Shura. Aioria lo miró de mala manera. No lo soportaba cerca, no desde que asesinara a su hermano. Shura lo sabía y aún así insistía en estar cerca de él.

Bebieron de prisa, Aldebarán no tenía nada en contra de Shura, pero sabía que de permanecer ahí, Aioria terminaría por golpearlo. Volvieron al santuario. Shura se autonombró el encargado de darle al patriarca el informe de la misión. Aldebarán se quedó a beber una cerveza en Aries, Aioria declinó la invitación y siguió hasta su templo.

Cruzó Tauro, y luego el solitario templo de Géminis. No pudo evitar rememorar al guardián de ese templo. Recordaba a la perfección a Saga aunque hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Recordaba bien su impredecible carácter, aunque siempre había sido amable con él y con Aioros.

Al llegar a Cáncer se dispuso a solicitar permiso para cruzar. Escuchó risas y voces provenientes del salón principal del templo. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para reconocer las voces, eran Death Mask, Milo y Afrodita.

- ¡Debieron ver al esposo! ¡Estaba furioso! – dijo Death Mask entre las risas de los otros dos santos – No puedo creer que ninguno de ustedes haya estado con Marinthia. ¡Medio santuario ha pasado por su cama! Vamos griego, a ti si que no te creo que no hayas estado con ella.

- Pero es cierto… - se defendió Milo.

- Pero, ¿qué clase de hombre eres griego? – dijo Death.

- Un hombre al que no le gustan las mujeres.

- Ah ya veo… ¿y tú sueco?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

- No sé.

- Por Zeus Afrodita, esa es una respuesta absurda. – dijo Milo.

- Es la verdad… no sé si me gustan las mujeres, no es como si hubiera visto muchas en mi vida.

- ¿Alguna vez han estado con una? – preguntó Death Mask.

- Yo sí, es por eso que te digo que no me gustan. – dijo Milo entre risas.

- Yo soy virgen. – declaró Afrodita con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. - ¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- No, es solo que apostaría mi cabeza a que eres el último virgen del santuario.- dijo Death, Milo sólo rió un poco.

- Creí que los santos de Acuario y Virgo tenían voto de castidad. – dijo el sueco sin comprender las risas de sus compañeros. Las risas de Milo se habían transformado en francas carcajadas.

- ¡Por Zeus! Esos dos tienen de vírgenes lo que yo tengo de rinoceronte. – dijo el griego.

- No nos mires así sueco, es la verdad. Esos dos han tenido varios amantes, en especial Acuario. – dijo Death Mask. Al fin Aioria salió de su escondite y se presentó ante ellos. – Ah, Leo, puedes pasar. – dijo Death. Aioria agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró. La confesión de Milo le había dado mucho en que pensar.


	3. Chapter 3 CABO SUNION

**CAPITULO 3. CABO SUNION.**

Cerca del ocaso, Milo de Escorpión se paseaba por la playa. Habían transcurrido ya tres meses sin que tuviera noticias de Kanon. Eso le molestaba, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo y la sensación que se formaba en su pecho era simplemente insoportable. Caminó sin prestar atención al rumbo que tomaban sus pasos. Caminó sin poner atención a nada hasta que logró percibir un cosmos tremendamente conocido y furioso. Con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió hasta el lugar del que emanaba dicho cosmos. Quedó helado al notar que el cosmos provenía de la celda ubicada en Cabo Sunion. Se precipitó en dirección a la solitaria prisión rogando por no hallarlo ahí.

- ¡Milo! – gritó Kanon al verlo venir.

- ¡Kanon! – dijo Milo con cierto alivio. Posó sus manos sobre las de Kanon que aferraban los barrotes de la reja.

- Creí que te habías olvidado de mí pequeño espartano.

- Sabes que no podría.

- Olvida eso, lo importante es que me has hallado.

- Ese maldito de Saga supo esconderte bien, pero no ha nacido el hombre o mujer capaz de engañarme. – dijo Milo, Kanon extendió la mano fuera de su prisión para acariciar el rostro del menor. Milo se dejó hacer, tiempo hacía ya que anhelaba tal tratamiento.

- Me muero por besarte. – dijo Kanon y lo atrajo hacia si lo más posible. Milo sonrió mientras lo besaba.

- Debo sacarte de aquí… habrá tormenta. – comentó el menor mientras sus dedos aferraban un mechón de los negros cabellos de Kanon.

- Si, lo sé, pero tendremos que esperar. Saga volverá…

- Al diablo con Saga, le mataré si es necesario. Una vez te dije que nada ni nadie iba a separarme de ti y eso incluye a tu pedante hermano.

- No… sabes que no estás listo para enfrentarlo… aún. – dijo Kanon con una sonrisa torcida.

- Sí tú lo dices… lo creeré, has sido mejor maestro que Erebo.

- Vete ya, si te encuentra aquí querrá matarte. – sus labios se unieron con ansia y desesperación. Milo introdujo ambas manos en la celda para aferrar con fuerza los hombros del menor de los gemelos. Kanon le miró al romper el beso. No tenía dudas, Saga no podría arrebatarle a Milo, ni siquiera su hermano podría arrebatarle a ese rubio esquivo e indiferente. – Te amo.

- Te amo… y te juro por todos los dioses que te sacaré de aquí. – volvieron a besarse.

- Ahora vete, pero vuelve pronto. – le dijo Kanon. No sin renuencia, Milo se retiró dejando a Kanon en medio de la horrorosa soledad de Cabo Sunion.

Poco después se presentó Saga. Como de costumbre, su rostro exhibía una mueca burlona que simplemente hizo enfurecer a Kanon.

- Buenas tardes hermanito, ¿qué tal tu alojamiento?

- Cállate Saga, no estoy de humor para soportarte.

- Qué pena porque yo sí. – dijo Saga con una cruel sonrisa. - ¿Sabes? Empiezo a hartarme de esto… te estás volviendo aburrido…

-- ¿Significa que vas a matarme?

- Claro que no, no mataría a mi hermano, ¿por quién me has tomado? Simplemente no voy a volver. Tendrás que arreglártelas solo mi querido Kanon… y por cierto, cuídate, habrá tormenta. – Saga se alejó riendo con crueldad. Kanon le miró y agradeció a los dioses que Milo lo hubiera encontrado tan oportunamente.

Por su parte, el santo de Escorpión se hallaba recluido en su templo, sondeando la presencia de Saga, el geminiano se había quedado en las proximidades de Cabo Sunion. Aquello simplemente vino a echar por tierra sus planes. La tormenta no tardó en desatarse con furia inconcebible. Aún así, se envolvió en una pesada capa y salió en busca de Kanon. El rubio se sintió frustrado al ver que a causa de la tormenta apenas si podía avanzar.

Logró alcanzar Cabo Sunion, llegó hasta allá completamente mojado y medio ciego a causa de la fuerte lluvia. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse para poder detectar el cosmos de Kanon. No hubo resultado. Corrió hasta la celda… estaba vacía.

- ¡Kanon! ¡Kanon! – gritó desesperado, recorrió los alrededores buscándolo, revisó la cerradura, estaba intacta. Incluso se metió al mar en un intento desesperado por encontrarle… no pudo hallarlo. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la arena de la playa contemplando impotente el encrespado mar que se extendía frente a sus ojos... seguramente estaba muerto, ahogado a causa de esa tormenta. No pudo evitar las lágrimas, gritar, maldecir a los cielos y a los mares por arrebatarle lo único que significaba algo en su apática vida.

Lleno de una mezcla de furia y dolor volvió a Escorpión. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlo dejado ahí, maldijo también a Saga por haberlo recluido en esa nefasta prisión. Maldijo también al anterior patriarca por condenar a Kanon a la gris existencia que vivió como sombra de Saga.

Se pasó la noche llorando, gritando, culpándose a sí mismo por aquella absurda muerte. Le hubiera gustado dar con Saga y matarlo a golpes, obligarlo a admitir ser culpable de la muerte del único ser que le había hecho sentir algo agradable. El amanecer le sorprendió llorando su perdida, con la ropa húmeda y tendido en el pulimentado piso de mármol de su templo.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo del espléndido cuarto de baño del templo que custodiaba. Se obligó a sí mismo a adoptar el habitual gesto de indiferencia. Se lavó el rostro, hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar la desolación que lo invadía. A los ojos del mundo Kanon ni siquiera existía. No se puede llorar ni sufrir por alguien que no existe. Kanon estaba muerto… eso era lo único que podía pensar.

Se presentó en el coliseo luciendo terrible. Casi de inmediato, Death Mask se le acercó.

- ¿Mala noche griego? –

- Muy mala. – fue todo lo que se dijeron. Aquella mañana el entrenamiento fue brutal. Pareciera como si todos los presentes tuvieran en mente despedazarse de una vez por todas.

Quizá el más cruento de todos los enfrentamientos fue el que sostuvieron Afrodita de Piscis y Camus de Acuario.

- ¡Eres muy lento! – gritó el sueco esquivando el ataque del francés, aquella voz más que un grito pareció un rugido. Con un movimiento asombrosamente veloz, el sueco le ganó la espalda a Camus y lo derribó de un solo golpe, cuando el francés se puso en pie, lanzo un sanguinolento escupitajo que puso en alerta al resto. Milo observaba la escena con impávido gesto. En realidad no importaba mucho quien ganara, no era una pelea de verdad y por lo tanto, no era de su incumbencia. El francés no quiso continuar, Afrodita era perfectamente capaz de matarlo ahí mismo.

Fue el turno de Shura y Aldebarán, el brasileño se mostró calmado y aunque consideró que el español lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio, se guardo sus comentarios y se mantuvo firme a pesar del furioso ataque de Shura. De haber sido otro el que lo recibiera seguramente hubiera resultado gravemente herido, pero Aldebarán soportó bien aquello. Shura no se detuvo sino que pretendía atacarle de nuevo. Aquello fue suficiente para acabar con la paciencia de Aioria de Leo. El griego se acercó a Shura y le reprochó su actitud.

- ¿Es que acaso estás pensando en matarlo? – le espetó el castaño en medio de un estallido de furia.

- Si mi intención fuera matarlo, ya estaría muerto.

- Pues a mí no me lo parece.

- Tu opinión Leo, no cuenta, ya deberías saberlo. – le reviró el español con desdén. Aioria se habría lanzado sobre él de no ser porque una helada mano lo detuvo. Se sorprendió al descubrir que quien lo sostenía no era otro más que Milo de Escorpión.

- No vale la pena… ya lo creo que no. – dijo el rubio mirándolo a la cara. Milo no estaba en su mejor momento, eso era obvio.

- ¿Por qué me detuviste?

- Estás furioso. Te habría matado… a lo sumo en dos ataques, tal vez tres, pero habrías terminado muerto.

- ¿Y eso te importaría? – dijo Aioria.

- ¿A mí? Por supuesto que no. Soy Milo de Escorpión, no ha nacido la persona que despierte mi interés. – dijo el griego con una sonrisa amarga.

- Vamos griego, tenemos cosas que hacer. – dijo Ángelo. Aioria lo miró, cada vez era más extendido el nefasto mote del italiano, Death Mask, muchos lo llamaban ya así de ordinario. Al mirarle aquella mañana, Aioria consideró que el mote estaba más que justificado. Vio a los tres asesinos alejarse. Al parecer se habían vuelto más unidos desde sus recientes incursiones en Rusia e Inglaterra, y habían cerrado filas ante el resto. Ahora meterse con uno significaba meterse con los tres. Y eso no era nada que pudiera dejar de considerarse.

Transcurrió un año, la vida en el santuario seguí su ritmo, sazonando el aburrimiento con alguno que otro escándalo protagonizado por alguno de los santos y las frecuentes misiones de los asesinos. Todo el santuario permanecía al tanto de lo que hacían. Todo el santuario sabía de lo violento que podía llegar a tornarse cada miembro de la tríada. En especial Afrodita de Piscis. Hacía un par de semanas alguien había tenido la osadía de atreverse a tocarlo. Había pagado caro su atrevimiento. El precio de su osadía había sido una mano.

Cierto, había que reconocer que era hermoso, más hermoso que cualquier otro habitante del santuario, pero era tan salvaje como hermoso, tan cruel como bellos eran sus ojos de un azul cristalino. Su violencia y sadismo habían aumentado a raíz de que el patriarca le obligara a abandonar aquella máscara con la que cubría su rostro. Su delicada figura no hacía sino engañar, se mostraba débil, pero en realidad era fuerte, hábil, agresivo y profundamente cruel.

Ángelo, ya conocido entonces por la mayoría de los habitantes del santuario como Death Mask había comenzado a desarrollar una extraña afición por cercenar los rostros de los infortunados a los que asesinaba y llevarlos a su templo. No era un secreto para nadie que el cosmos del santo de Cáncer estaba cambiando y que la energía que rodeaba su templo era cada vez más oscura. Apenas si hablaba con alguien más que con Milo y Afrodita, pocas veces se le veía en público lejos de alguno de ellos dos. Los rumores ya comenzaban a circular, y en realidad nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que creer. Lo único cierto es que Death Mask había desplazado definitivamente a Ángelo.

El cambio operado en el custodio de Cáncer había sido notorio. Seguía consumiendo enervantes, solo que ya era una cuestión rutinaria y no exclusiva de las salidas de misión como antaño solía ser. Además, se drogaba prácticamente en cualquier lugar. El aire tétrico y espectral de su templo no hacía sino incrementar la popularidad de la leyenda negra que comenzaba a tejerse a su alrededor. Algunos de los guardias comenzaban a murmurar que en las proximidades de Cáncer podía percibirse el aroma de la muerte.

El tercer miembro del grupo de asesinos, el escorpión, no desentonaba con sus compañeros. La eterna indiferencia del griego no había hecho sino acentuarse, sin lugar a dudas estaba peor que antes. Actuaba prácticamente como de costumbre. Solo que le había dado por escapar y perderse durante días. Tan indiferente como siempre, tan apático como de costumbre; quizá solo un poco más amargado que lo habitual, pero en el santuario de Atenea todos eran más o menos amargos. En efecto, se había tornado más cruel e indiferente, incapaz de mantener una conversación con alguien que no fuera parte del grupo de asesinos. Los únicos que se atrevían a acercársele en público eran Aioria de Leo y Camus de Acuario. Podía decirse que mantenían algo parecido a una amistad.

Aquella mañana Aioria se encerró en su templo después del entrenamiento. Cada día las cosas eran más difíciles. Estaba harto de la puyas de Shura, de los murmullos de los aprendices y guardias, de las bromas pesadas de Mu y sus amigos… y de sentirse más y más atraído hacia su oscuro compatriota. Sabía de buena fuente que no era el único que lo encontraba atractivo. Más de una vez había escuchado a Mu comentar que encontraba cierto parecido entre Milo y el desaparecido guardián de Géminis, Saga; el mismo que había sido el sueño de adolescentes de casi todos los actuales dorados. Pero el más obvio era Camus de Acuario, el francés no podía ocultar la atracción que el escorpión ejercía sobre él.

Un par de semanas después se encontró a Milo en las afueras del santuario. Estaba bebiendo. Se le veía realmente abatido. Sin embargo, el rubio volvió a adoptar el aire indolente de costumbre en cuanto se sintió observado.

- ¿Qué haces espiando a un asesino? – le espetó.

- No te espió. Solo pasaba por aquí.

- Como sea… cuidado al pasar por Aries, están tramando algo.

- Gracias.

- No tienes porque darlas. – dijo el griego. Hubiera querido decirle algo, pero sabía que era pedir demasiado intentar una conversación con alguien como Milo de Escorpión.

No volvió a verlo sino tres meses después. El griego por primera vez en su vida vio a Milo de Escorpión andar de prisa. Cuando se detuvo a solicitar permiso para pasar por el templo de Leo lo miró detenidamente. No se veía bien.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – le ofreció Aioria a Milo. El rubio solo negó con la cabeza.

- Otro día será… me esperan en Piscis. – comentó antes de desaparecer repentinamente de su templo.

Milo se detuvo en su templo necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de subir al templo de Piscis. No quería darle el placer a Aries de verle destruido después de su último encuentro. No volvería a poner un pie en Aries a menos que una nueva guerra santa se desatara y solo para comprobar que el guardián estaba muerto.

Se dio un rápido baño y mudo sus ropas por otras limpias, intentando con ello borrar de su cuerpo todo vestigio de su encuentro con Aries. No se permitió derramar ni una sola lágrima. No valía la pena. No por alguien que le comparaba con la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo.

Al poco rato de haber llegado a su templo, sintió los cosmos de Afrodita y Death Mask acercándose. Sus compañeros al notar su cosmos en Escorpión decidieron bajar a encontrarse con él en vez de esperarlo, pues sabían de la lentitud del griego.

- ¿Estás visible? – dijo Death Mask ingresando en el templo.

- ¡Entren y acomódense donde se les antoje! – gritó Milo desde el baño.

Afrodita y Death decidieron instalarse en el jardín posterior de Escorpión. Poco después Milo apareció con un par de botellas de vino y una más de whisky. Repartió vasos entre los presentes y se sentó frente a ellos. Su rostro no presagiaba nada bueno.

Una hora después estaban completamente ebrios, Milo había sacado más vino de los dioses sabrían donde, además de una buena botella de vodka que recién comprara en el pueblo. El único que parecía medianamente lúcido era Afrodita. Pese a su estado, Milo y Death siguieron bebiendo. No tenían muchas intenciones de dejarlo según pudo ver Afrodita al notar que Milo entraba a su templo para regresar con más alcohol.

Repentinamente la conversación que sostenían dio un giro extraño. Sin saber como, empezaron a hablar del resto de los dorados.

- Yo digo que el mayor cretino de todos los dorados es Capricornio… con ese maldito aire de superioridad y su recontra puto acento. – dijo Death con voz pastosa.

- Te equivocas… te apuesto mi cabeza a que es Geminis. – dijo Milo arrastrando las palabras, jamás olvidaría a ese hombre…

- Pero si lleva años perdido el muy… - siseó Death.

- Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas. – dijo Afrodita antes de vaciar una vez más su vaso.

- Deja de quejarte y participa en el juego, dinos, ¿quién crees que es el más cretino de los dorados? – le insistió Death.

- Sí de verdad quieres saberlo… tú. – siseó Afrodita con saña. Ante aquel comentario, Milo no pudo sino echarse a reír con el gesto estupefacto de Death.

- Espero que no lo hayas dicho en serio. – murmuró Death sintiéndose ofendido.

- Claro que no era en serio, él solo quería callarte la boca. – acotó Milo. Había aprendido a conocer a sus compañeros.

- A ti te tolero, al que no soporto es a Leo. – dijo el rubio pisciano con un tono realmente amenazador.

- ¿Y a que se debe eso? – preguntó Death Mask.

- Porque tiene al asesino de su hermano enfrente y en vez de hacer algo al respecto se besuquea con él en los callejones de Galatsi. – dijo el sueco lanzándole una mirada a Milo. Tenía sus sospechas, al escorpión parecía agradarle ese maldito gato, y era obvio para él que de no ser porque el escorpión nunca parecía interesarse en nada, el león ya habría intentado algún avance. El griego ni se inmutó, simplemente bebió un sorbo de vino y asintió como indicando que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Afrodita. – Es un idiota.

- Un idiota con suerte. – añadió Death Mask.

- ¿Lo dices porque en un tiempo gozó de los favores de Virgo o porque es el calienta camas en turno de Aries? – dijo Afrodita.

- El vino te ha soltado la lengua maldito sueco. – dijo el custodio de Cáncer.

- Eres muy ingenuo… ¿No me digas que te creíste que ese quería algo de verdad contigo? – la sonrisa de Afrodita se tornó cruel.

- ¡Retira lo que has dicho!

- ¡No me viene en gana! – gritó Afrodita furioso.

- En mi templo no se habla de ese. – masculló Milo furioso. – Lo diré una sola vez, y no tengo intenciones de repetirlo. Aries es una ramera, una maldita ramera manipuladora con el jodido ego inflado porque era la mascota de Shion. Y si alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto, es mejor que me lo diga ahora mismo para poner las cuentas claras. – siseó el griego con furia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Death intentando descubrir porque el griego había estallado con tal furia cuando lo normal en él era mantenerse impasible. Aries había pasado a segundo término.

- Porque sé de lo que hablo. Es todo. – dijo el griego. – Me voy a dormir. – anunció poniéndose de pie.

- Yo también.- dijo Death percibiendo la necesidad del otro de estar solo. Afrodita se quedó callado viendo como los otros dos se alejaban. Permaneció callado y muy quieto sosteniendo su vaso de vino, intentando hallar la respuesta a las dudas que asaltaban su pétrea mente en esos momentos. No entendía lo que le sucedía. No entendía porqué comenzaba a sentir ese deseo irrefrenable de ir tras ese maldito bloque de indiferencia llamado Milo de Escorpión y devolverle al precio que fuera su habitual indiferencia.

Exhaló un suspiro cansado. Vació el contenido de su vaso sobre el césped para luego dirigirse al sitio donde estaba seguro encontraría a Milo; el techo del templo de Escorpión.

Supero de un salto el tramo que le separaba del escondite predilecto de Milo. El griego estaba tendido de cara al cielo. Afrodita obvió el hecho de que había huellas de lágrimas en las impecables mejillas de su compañero. Tenía que admitirlo, el griego era un ejemplar de soberbia belleza masculina, con un perfecto rostro de armoniosas facciones, un cuerpo capaz de robarle el aliento a cualquiera y esa melena que le caía en salvaje desorden por la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura.

- No tenia idea de que supieras de este lugar. – comentó Milo rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

- Sé más cosas de las que tú crees, no eres el único que se sabe a la perfección los movimientos del santuario.

- No te sorprendió lo de Aries… - Afrodita se mantenía de pie a su lado. El viento llevó hasta las fosas nasales de Milo el delicado perfume de rosas que emanaba del custodio de la doceava casa.

- Es porque siempre lo supe… ese maldito engreído acostumbra a alardear con sus conquistas.

- ¿Por qué te molesta?

- No lo sé, solo me molesta. – no supo por qué lo hizo, pero Afrodita se sentó al lado de Milo.

- Tu constelación se ve espléndida esta noche.

- Es porque estamos a mediados de marzo.

- Entonces pronto será tu cumpleaños.

- Así es.

- ¿Cuántos cumplirás?

- Veintitrés.

- Recién cumplí los veinte. – comentó Milo. Afrodita había terminado recostándose a su lado.

- Debo irme…

- Vuelve cuando quieras. – dijo el griego, una oleada del perfume de las rosas de Afrodita fue la despedida del pisciano.

La misma escena se repitió en las noches sucesivas. A veces ni siquiera hablaban, y a veces solo hablaban de nimiedades. Pero su relación se iba fortaleciendo poco a poco, al grado de que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

El resentimiento de Milo hacía Aries no menguó ni un ápice. Cada vez que se encontraban, el griego parecía transformarse en otra persona. Perdía su máscara de indiferencia y estallaba a la menor provocación. El más grave de sus episodios ocurrió una mañana de domingo en Galatsi, los dorados tenían el día franco al igual que la mayoría de los santos. Los tres asesinos se encontraban en la taberna que había pasado a ser su lugar favorito en el pueblo. Bebían y conversaban animadamente en italiano, para los tres era preferible expresarse en ese idioma que en griego, así al menos sus conversaciones podían tener un cierto toque de privacidad.

En cuanto los ojos de Milo notaron la menuda figura de Mu de Aries entrar en el local, enrojecieron tal como cuando se preparaba para atacar.

- Sí tanto lo odias solo mátalo. – dijo Afrodita furioso ante la atención que le prestaba el griego a ese insignificante ser.

- Vamos griego, que no note que te afecta o jamás te lo quitarás de encima. – le dijo Death, él mismo sentía deseos de ir donde Mu y cumplir cabalmente el consejo de Afrodita.

- Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas, ese imbécil ni siquiera se acuerda de haberse acostado con ustedes mientras que sus mentes no dejan de pensar en él. – comentó el sueco con crueldad.

- No sabes lo que dices. – dijo Death. Quizá las cosas no habrían pasado a mayores de no ser por la actitud del acompañante de Mu.

Se trataba de un santo de plata, alguien que sentía un particular desprecio hacia Milo pues habían entrenado juntos bajo la tutela de Erebo de Escorpión. A juicio de Adriano de Sagitta, Milo sin duda, era el menos digno de todos los dorados de portar una armadura de tal categoría.

Milo había logrado recobrar el control y había adoptado la pose de eterna indiferencia que le caracterizaba. Bebía tranquilamente un vaso de vino especiado cuando vio aparecer a Adriano de Sagitta frente a él.

- Milo, cuanto tiempo sin verte. – dijo con gesto burlón. Milo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada carente de toda emoción y atender a su vaso medio vacío. - ¿sabes? Puedes haberte quedado con la armadura de Escorpión pero yo me he quedado con algo mejor. – los ojos de Milo centellearon de furia al notar la clara referencia hacia Aries. El otro no se percató de la furia que emanaba del cosmos del dorado y siguió hablando. – Apuesto a que tu armadura no te calienta tan bien en las noches como él a mí. – la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios. Milo se puso de pie. En un segundo todo hubo terminado. Adriano de Sagitta cayó muerto a los pies de su amante. La aguja escarlata de Milo le partió en corazón. Nadie se atrevió a siquiera abrir la boca. Ahora Milo no solo era respetado… también era temido.

El incidente el Galatsi tuvo consecuencias, mismas que no hicieron sino endurecer a los asesinos y fortalecer su unión. El castigo de Arles no tardaría en llegar… esa misma noche, Milo fue llamado a la presencia de su santidad. De mala gana y seguro de que sus actos iban a acarrearle un castigo ciertamente ejemplar, acudió al llamado de Arles. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía, lo volvería hacer, sin dudarlo. Nunca había estado tan furioso como en el momento en el que resolvió aniquilar a Adriano. No lograba entenderse, Adriano siempre había sido molesto, siempre estaba fastidiando, siempre alardeando con que era mejor que él, sin embargo, nunca la había hecho hervir la sangre como aquel día.

Milo permaneció arrodillado frente al trono del patriarca mientras Arles se paseaba frente a él en silencio. El patriarca no iba a perder esa oportunidad de doblegar el inmenso orgullo del griego.

- Lo que has hecho es imperdonable Escorpión, y tú lo sabes. – Milo se quedó callado, no le importaba el castigo, ni siquiera si implicaba que le echaran de la orden. Estaba harto, no había nada ahí que le retuviera ya. Reconocía que su única razón para quedarse en el santuario era Kanon, y Kanon había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Aries nunca llegaría a llenar el vacío que él le había dejado, nadie podría hacerlo. – Supongo que estarás consciente de que mereces un castigo. – dijo Arles con un tono que preocupó a Milo.

- Lo entiendo.

- No pareces arrepentido.- Milo se quedó callado. Claro que no se arrepentía. – Conoces el castigo. – dijo Arles en voz baja.

- Cuatrocientos azotes en el coliseo ante todos los habitantes del santuario. – dijo Milo sin levantar el rostro, conocía bien el castigo pues había sido el encargado de ejecutarlo innumerables veces.

- Aunque... tratándose de ti… - dijo Arles en un tono que Milo no le conocía. - … podría hacerse una excepción… sí aceptarás, solo por una noche compartir mi lecho. - Dijo el patriarca descendiendo de su escaño para sujetar el rostro del griego entre sus manos. El rubio lo miró con la furia brotándole por cada poro de la piel.

- Me inclino por los azotes… tal vez sea un asesino, pero no soy la ramera de nadie. – siseó con un brillo homicida en los ojos. Como toda respuesta, Arles se carcajeo.

- Eres el orgullo en persona… sin embargo, mi oferta sigue en pie, tal vez cuando estés recibiendo los azotes quieras cambiar los gritos de dolor por gritos de placer. Puedes irte Escorpión, tu castigo será aplicado mañana. Y si cambias de opinión todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedir clemencia. – el patriarca le dio la espalda. Milo se levantó y furioso se marchó a su templo.

Se encerró en su templo hasta el momento en el que uno de los guardias se presentó para escoltarlo hasta el coliseo. En silencio, y con gesto retador, se dirigió al sitio que habían dispuesto para que recibiera su castigo. Descubrió su espalda, aferró con sus manos el poste de madera que había sido clavado en medio del coliseo y se dispuso a recibir su castigo.

Arles se sentó frente a él, desde su lugar podía ver claramente el rostro del griego. Estaba disfrutando de aquello. El griego jamás iba a doblegarse según vio, pues ya había recibido los primeros cincuenta azotes sin emitir ningún sonido, a pesar de que su espalda comenzaba a sangrar en algunas zonas.

"_Así que por eso le agradaba tanto a Kanon…"_ pensó mientras el guardián del octavo templo recibía el resto de los azotes,

Una hora después el escorpión volvía por su propio pie a su templo, sangrando y herido, pero con su orgullo intacto. Afrodita y Death Mask estaba a su lado, en silencio y sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero junto a él.

En los días siguientes se les rehuia y nadie se atrevía a dirigirles la palabra en público. Los únicos que seguían conversando con Milo eran Leo y Acuario, aunque ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle el porque de su acción.

Nadie se lo preguntó, solo Afrodita una de esas noches en las que se reunían en el techo de Escorpión a mirar las estrellas.

- ¿Por qué lo hice? – repitió Milo. – A decir verdad no lo se… tal vez porque siempre había querido hacerlo. – dijo el griego en voz baja. – Nunca me agradó. Ni yo a él. Lo de Aries solo fue un pretexto.- se excusó Milo.

- No te creo.

- No me importa.

- Eso ya lo sé, a ti nada te importa, nada excepto esa ramera del primer templo.

- Él no me interesa más.

- Por supuesto, ahora vas tras el gato. – sentenció Afrodita. – Me voy a mi templo.

- No te vayas.

- ¿Por qué habría de quedarme?

- Porque te necesito aquí. – dijo Milo mirándolo de una forma en que nadie jamás lo había mirado. No hablaron más. Se quedaron ahí hasta el amanecer.

Las noches en el techo de Escorpión se hicieron más y más frecuentes. Comenzaron a hablar de si mismos, descubrieron que compartían el interés por la astronomía y resultó que la constelación favorita de ambos era Casiopea. A veces se pasaban las noches relatándose antiguos mitos acerca de las constelaciones extraídos de las más oscuras fuentes.

Sucedió una noche de junio. Death Mask se encontraba durmiendo en el salón principal de Escorpión luego de haberse bebido él solo una botella del mejor whisky de Afrodita. Afrodita y Milo se encontraban en el techo de Escorpión, tendidos en silencio con la espalda clavada en el frío mármol. El sueco giró su rostro y sus ojos se perdieron en la contemplación de la dorada melena del griego, en aquellos pómulos perfectos y en las turquesas que el otro tenía por ojos.

Milo notó la mirada del otro. Giró el rostro y sus ojos se toparon en la apabullante belleza del rostro de Afrodita. Se le quedó mirando durante un rato. Contempló con callado deleite aquellos labios que se entreabrían, tan frescos y mortales como una de las rosas diabólicas de Afrodita. El sueco le miró a los ojos y no supo más de sí. En un arrebato, sus manos sujetaron el afilado rostro del griego, y sin pensar, apoyó sus labios con fuerza en los de Milo.

El griego permaneció quieto, con los ojos bien abiertos degustó las primicias de aquellos labios tan vírgenes y perversos como un día fueron los suyos. Afrodita retiró sus labios lentamente. Iba a soltar el rostro de Milo, pero las manos de éste se lo impidieron aferrando las suyas.

- Me tocaste… y sigo vivo.- dijo el griego. Afrodita no dijo más. Los labios de Milo fueron a acariciar los suyos. Afrodita simplemente se dejó hacer. Nunca había entendido porque todos sus compañeros armaban tal alboroto ante esas cosas… hasta que sintió esos labios tibios acariciando los suyos.

- Estás loco y eres extraño… - musitó el sueco cuando se separaron.

- … Y además soy un asesino.- añadió Milo.

- … Somos perfectos juntos. – volvieron a besarse. Bajaron del techo de Escorpión ya entrada la mañana. Fue un pacto sin palabras guardar aquello solo para ellos. No era el momento de contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Death Mask.

Los meses pasaron y la cercanía entre Escorpión y Piscis era muy notoria. Death Mask se mantenía estoico ante la oleada de interrogatorios que se desataron con la ahora habitual compañía de esos dos. De sobra sabía que era completamente cierto lo que se rumoraba en el santuario. No le molestaba, a lo sumo le fastidiaba quedar excluido después de cierta hora de las reuniones en los templos de sus compañeros. Comprendía bien que esos dos extraños seres lograban compenetrarse de una manera en la que nadie más que ellos dos podía entender. Milo ocupaba un sitio en la vida de Afrodita que él jamás hubiera podido ocupar.

El trío de asesinos se cerró aún más. Ya todos sabían o intuían la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre Milo y Afrodita.

Quién parecía más afectado era, sin duda, Camus de Acuario. Nunca había perdido la esperanza de convertir su precaria amistad con el griego en algo más. Pero la irrupción de Afrodita en medio de aquello había venido a arruinar sus planes. Tenía que hacer algo. Y debía hacerlo pronto, estaba quedándose sin aliados, Mu había abandonado el santuario después de la muerte de Adriano de Sagitta, y Shaka se encontraba en la India. Además, pronto le enviarían a Siberia, allá entrenaría a la nueva generación de santos de los hielos, con la que el patriarca intentaría restituir el santuario ruso. No estaba de acuerdo, no quería abandonar Grecia, en especial ahora que veía prácticamente perdido al escorpión.

Se sentía acorralado. Se esforzaba por encontrar alguna forma de separar a los asesinos. Necesitaba hacerlo antes de partir a Siberia, quería que en cuanto le notificaran su partida el escorpión estuviera dispuesto a seguirle al fin del mundo. La situación era difícil, en especial si consideraba que el griego parecía inmune a sus encantos.

Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Con el paso del tiempo, a raíz de la noticia de la relación entre los asesinos, los rumores se desataron de un modo inclemente, pero a ellos les tenía sin cuidado. A Camus le bastó ser observador para hallar un camino de acción. Para nadie era un secreto lo posesivo que era Afrodita, así como los celos que despertaban en él cada vez que alguien se atrevía a mirar siquiera a Milo.

Alguien más había tomado la relación entre los asesinos de manera personal, Aioria de Leo. El griego estaba enamorado de su compatriota. Muy a su pesar se había prendado del indiferente griego dejando paulatinamente de lado a su amante Shura de Capricornio. No podía seguir con él mientras su corazón sangraba cada vez que veía al escorpión siguiendo a Piscis, no si cada vez que se despertaba evocaba ese rostro plagado de indiferencia, de callado desdén hacía el resto de los santos de la diosa.

Con el paso de los días había aprendido a fingir que nada de lo que Milo hiciera le afectaba, pero sospechaba que Afrodita se había percatado del interés que tenía en el escorpión.

Y no estaba lejos de la verdad, el paranoico santo de Piscis no toleraba que Milo estuviera cerca ni de Leo ni de Camus, detestaba particularmente al griego, el francés no se ocupaba de ocultar la clase de tretas que gustaba de emplear, pero el león se mostraba más inofensivo y por tanto más peligroso a largo plazo.

Aquella mañana, Afrodita se desplazaba, contrario a su costumbre, con lentitud en dirección a la salida del santuario, había acordado verse ahí con Milo y Death Mask. Ya nadie llamaba Ángelo al custodio del cuarto templo, ahora era conocido como Death Mask, y al parecer aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Seguía pensando en cual sería su siguiente movimiento para sacar a Camus y Aioria de la perspectiva de su griego. No toleraba compartirlo con nadie más, no toleraba que nadie se fijara en él más allá de lo necesario.

Llegó al lugar de la cita, Death Mask ya estaba ahí, fumando un cigarrillo. Era su día libre y podían hacer lo que se les viniera en gana, acordaron bajar al pueblo y comprar algunas cosas, luego irían a la taberna favorita de los tres y beberían un poco.

- El griego no ha llegado. – dijo Death Mask con desgano al ver la inquisitiva mirada con que Afrodita repasaba los alrededores.

-Como siempre…

- Tranquilo, allá viene. – dijo el italiano señalando la imponente figura del griego que ya se perfilaba a espaldas del sueco. Como toda respuesta, Afrodita le dirigió una mirada hostil, misma que en cualquier otro hubiera hecho mella, pero no en el ítalo, estaba tan acostumbrado a la violencia verbal de su compañero como a la indiferencia del que se acercaba. Afrodita fue a su encuentro, aprisionó el indolente rostro entre sus manos y arrancó un apasionado beso a esos labios con gusto a manzana.

- Vámonos. – siseó separándose de su amante.

Bajaron al pueblo, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, Death Mask miraba a la nueva pareja sintiendo que su corazón se retorcía de dolor. Amaba como nunca al maldito sueco, con esa hechizante mirada azul que solo le mostraba desprecio, pero ni siquiera así lo encontraba menos atrayente. Pero Afrodita no tenía ojos más que para el griego, no había nada más que hacer que conformarse con su suerte y esperar a que las cosas cambiaran para él. Sus ojos apagados se clavaron en la imponente silueta de Milo de Escorpión. Ya no era un chiquillo, ninguno de ellos lo era, habían dejado bien atrás la adolescencia. Él mismo estaba próximo a cumplir 25 años. Aún con tan pocos años se sentía viejo, viejo y desgastado, ajado por dentro, no hallaba nada a que aferrarse para seguir con vida. No quedaba nada de Ángelo, él lo sabía y también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la voz de la muerte dejara de susurrar llamándolo y comenzara a gritar voz en cuello para exigirle acudir a su lado.

Se dijo que no podía competir con Milo, el griego era un auténtico adonis mientras que él carecía por completo de atractivo. Había algo en él que Afrodita no hubiera podido hallar jamás en él, o al menos así lo parecía. Milo llenaba de alguna manera un hueco que Afrodita se esforzaba por esconder a la vista de todos, excepto del griego. Y Afrodita era lo que la vida del griego necesitaba.

_Sí solo me hubiera elegido a mí… _pensó el italiano mientras los miraba besarse con completo descaro en mitad del pueblo ante las miradas escandalizadas de más de uno de los habitantes de Galatsi.

Recorrieron el pueblo en busca de las cosas que planeaban comprar. Death Mask vio a Milo detenerse con el joyero, lo vio echar mano al bolsillo y extraer una pieza de oro que entregó al hombre. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y el griego se apartó con su andar pausado para reunirse con él.

- Sí el sueco te hubiera visto seguro que ese hombre ya estaría muerto. – dijo Death con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Pero no me vio… además ese hombre esta tan viejo que ni soñar con que alguien se pudiera interesar en acostarse con él.

- ¿Para que el oro?

- Para algo especial. – dijo el griego con una sonrisa misteriosa. – No te atrevas a decirle… aún.

- No soy ningún chismoso.

- No, solo tienes las orejas muy grandes y la lengua muy floja. – comentó el griego con cierta dosis de veneno. No era ciego, podía ver la forma en que Death miraba a Afrodita. Por eso no perdía la oportunidad de hacerle notar que el sueco era tan suyo como él de Afrodita. Aún así, se negaba a apartarlo por completo, había aprendido a apreciarlo con el paso de los años.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Afrodita de Piscis en esos momentos no hubiera reconocido en él al feroz asesino que era. Portaba entre sus manos con delicado y casi amoroso afán, una orquídea. Parecía todo menos un asesino. Death Mask lo contempló con una sonrisa burlona en tanto que Milo se limitó a contemplar al sueco, delineando cada detalle de su bellísima figura. El sueco se acercó a él y le entregó la orquídea. Luego lo miró con gesto frío y se dirigió a la taberna, Milo y Death lo siguieron en silencio. Pronto le dieron alcance, Milo caminaba a su lado mientras que Death aparecía un tanto rezagado.

El sueco se detuvo abruptamente al notar que un hombre sentado en la fuente de la plaza no dejaba de mirar al griego. No le agrado la fijeza de esa mirada, ni el hecho de que el rostro de aquel hombre revelaba lascivia en su más puro estado.

Sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas, ese hombre no tenía intenciones de apartar la vista del esbelto y bien formado cuerpo de su amante. Ese hombre le pertenecía solo a él, y nadie más que él tenía derecho a mirarlo de esa manera. Había desarrollado un exagerado sentido de pertenencia hacia el griego, o en palabras de Death Mask, era un celoso empedernido.

Advirtió la forma en que la mirada de ese hombre se clavaba en ciertas zonas de la anatomía del griego, aquella forma de contemplar con descarado gozo el redondeado trasero de Milo le enfureció más allá de lo razonable.

Tan repentinamente como se había detenido, emprendió la marcha hacía ese hombre. Death Mask estuvo a punto de detenerlo, sin embargo, el sueco fue más rápido que él.

Milo, el causante de todo aquello, simplemente se giró para presenciar la escena que iba a desarrollarse ante sus ojos. No era la primera vez y tampoco sería la última… bajo el rostro hacía la flor que el sueco le había entregado. No lo pensó demasiado, fue a darle alcance.

Afrodita se plantó frente a aquel hombre con gesto altivo y desafiante. Lucía aún más delgado ante ese hombre que le duplicaba fácilmente en peso y le superaba en estatura. Los fríos ojos azules del sueco miraron desdeñosos a ese insolente. Milo y Death Mask se habían acercado un poco más.

- ¿Por qué lo mirabas de esa manera?- dijo el sueco en tono francamente agresivo.

- Por que me viene en gana.

- No debiste mirarlo así, aún lo miras como si quisieras arrancarle la ropa y poseerlo aquí mismo. – los ojos de Afrodita chisporroteaban ira en su estado más puro. Death lo miraba expectante y el custodio de escorpión se limitaba a contemplarlo sin salir de su indiferencia. Podía notar la creciente furia del sueco, sus dedos acariciaban con suavidad los pétalos de la orquídea que Afrodita había puesto en sus manos mientras sus ojos no perdían detalle alguno de lo que sucedía. –Deja de mirarlo así. – siseó el pisciano al borde del inmenso pozo de la ira y los celos que alzaban sus garras para destrozarle y devorarlo. El otro solo le miró con burla y rió descaradamente.

-¿Y quién me lo impedirá? ¿Ese sucio extranjero? – escupió aquel hombre señalando a Death Mask. - ¿O acaso lo harás tu mismo? – dijo en tono burlón y recorriendo con desdén la figura de Afrodita. El sueco lo miró con furia. Ese hombre no tenía ni idea de quienes eran ellos. No podía saber que se encontraba ante tres miembros de la élite del santuario, tres seres que tenían el dudoso honor de ser los ejecutores de la diosa.

Death Mask se debatía entre los resabios de consciencia que aún quedaban en él y el morboso placer que le producía ver al sueco en semejante situación. Milo solo los miraba como analizando la situación.

-La gente como tú me fastidia. – masculló el sueco mientras miraba con crueldad a esa mole de músculos que pronto se daría el placer de aplastar.

- Solo mírate, eres tan bonito y fuerte como una mujer, ¿pretendes obligarme a que deje de mirar ese precioso trasero? Más que pelear, me dan ganas de acostarme contigo. – dijo el hombre, Afrodita no resistió más la provocación y se lanzó sobre aquel hombre que tan furioso lo había puesto. La mano de Milo se aferró a su muñeca, furioso, el sueco se giró a mirarlo. Los apáticos ojos de Milo brillaron un instante al mirarlo.

- ¿Qué demonios intentas? – le dijo el sueco furioso.

- Nada… solo pienso que no tienes que ensuciarte las botas con este.

- ¿Tratas de pedirme que no lo mate?

- Eres libre de matarlo… si lo deseas, a mí me tiene sin cuidado, pero prefiero que me ayudes a plantar esto en mi templo. – dijo Milo en un tono plano y carente de emoción mientras mostraba la orquídea que Afrodita le había dado. Se dio media vuelta y enfiló en dirección a la taberna que solían frecuentar. Caminó lentamente, acariciando con suavidad aquella orquídea. -- Tengo sed, vámonos de aquí. Pediré un buen vino.

Solo entonces Afrodita dejó de lado a ese hombre que tenía la intención de convertir en una masa sanguinolenta. Siguió a Milo en dirección a la taberna, miró por última vez a ese hombre, quería grabarse muy bien sus rasgos porque no tardaría en ajustarle las cuentas.

Esa misma noche, luego de compartir el lecho con Milo, descendió sigilosamente a Galatsi para acabar con ese hombre. Por la mañana Milo se despertó a su lado, sin imaginar que su amante ya contaba con una muerte más sobre sus hombros.


	4. Chapter 4 NOSOTROS

**CAPITULO 4. NOSOTROS.**

Milo se introdujo en su templo aún temblando de ira. No tenía idea de donde sacaba Afrodita ideas tan absurdas, por si fuera poco, sus manías en vez de disminuir, se acrecentaban con el paso del tiempo. Habían discutido a las afueras del templo del sueco.

No podía entender a Afrodita, no podía entender el porque de esos celos enfermizos. No quería hablar al respecto, no quería confrontar a Afrodita sabiendo lo que le esperaba, una discusión aún más terrible que la que habían tenido ya.

Pero había algo más que le molestaba, la actitud de Death Mask. No entendía que demonios le importaba tanto que el italianose fijase en lo que el sueco hiciera o dejara de hacer, , aún si no quería admitirlo, le enfurecía todo ese interés. Sentía celos….

Afrodita se apareció por su templo acompañado de Death Mask. Al ver el rostro un tanto compungido del griego, toda la furia que había sentido por la discusión en Piscis, se disipó.

- Maldita sea, ¡porca miseria! ¿Van a hablarse o nos quedaremos aquí los tres como idiotas el resto de la tarde? – dijo el italiano al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros hablaba.

- No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o no. – dijo Afrodita mirando a los ojos a Death.

- Lo es si por tus malditos desplantes y ataques de celos nos tienen en la mira a los tres. Y tú deberías intentar que deje de actuar de esa manera. – dijo refiriéndose a Milo.

- ¿Dejarías de hacerlo solo porque yo te lo pidiera? – dijo el griego cruzando los fornidos brazos sobre el pecho.

- No.- fue la seca contestación del decimosegundo guardián.

- ¿Lo ves? No tiene sentido perder el tiempo intentando conseguir algo imposible.

- Me voy… ustedes dos son un caso perdido, si les apetece acompañarme, bajaré en la noche a beber a la taberna. – dijo dándoles la espalda, de sobra sabía que su invitación sería rechazada, esos dos tenían pendiente una reconciliación.

- Te estaba esperando. – dijo el griego clavando sus opacos ojos en el sueco.

- Sabía que estarías aquí… o esperando por Acuario.

- ¿Volverás con eso? Ya te dije que él no me interesa.

- Pero tú a él si… más de lo saludable. Te desea, siempre te ha visto con ganas de arrancarte la ropa.

- No voy a discutir eso una vez más.

- Tienes razón… porque no habrá una próxima vez, sí vuelve a acercarse a ti, a mirarte siquiera… voy a matarlo. – dijo el sueco, Milo sabía que no alardeaba, sabía de lo que ese hombre era capaz.

- Si es lo que quieres… - dijo con la indiferencia habitual.

- ¿No te importa que mate a tu amante?

- Me preocuparé cuando decidas suicidarte. Él no me importa, y por última vez, no es mi amante.

- Él jura que lo es.

- Y yo ya te he dicho que es mentira. Sé razonable, ¿en qué maldito momento podría hacerme de un amante? A decir verdad no tengo deseos ni tiempo.

- Te creeré… solo porque sé que lo del tiempo es verdad. – tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Milo y reclamó esos labios que ni loco pretendía dejar escapar.

- Sabes que te amo.

- A veces me parece que amas más a tu maldita armadura que a mí.

- Mi armadura no es tan hermosa ni mortífera como tú. – dijo el griego esbozando una sonrisa desdibujada.

- Estás desvariando… yo no soy hermoso. – entraron al templo, Afrodita ya ansiaba tener en sus brazos a Milo y Milo ansiaba yacer debajo de ese hermoso cuerpo.

- Eres hermoso… eres el más hermoso de todos… - dijo el griego y atrajo a Afrodita hacía si. Lo besó con cuidadoso afecto en los labios, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la estilizada figura de su amante.

Afrodita lo aprisionó en un abrazo, anhelaba besar esa piel tostada por el sol de Grecia, ansiaba tenerle a su merced en el lecho. Pronto las ropas fueron abandonadas en algún sitio del salón principal del templo. Milo sintió como Afrodita lo empujaba en dirección a su habitación. Se dejó llevar, él también lo deseaba.

Entraron en los aposentos del escorpión, Afrodita le llevó hasta la cama, el griego sintió las manos de su amante aferrarse a su cintura obligándole a volverse… iba a ser una de esas veces…

Milo gimió de sensual manera al sentir que el sueco le mordisqueaba el cuello, Afrodita podía llegar a ser muy salvaje.

Se tendió de espaldas en la cama mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Afrodita, el sueco le miraba con cierto toque de furia. No se opuso cuando Afrodita tomó una de sus piernas y la elevó hasta la altura de su hombro. Pronto sintió la invasión, dolía, pero pronto iba a pasar.

-Eres mío maldito griego. – siseó el sueco a su oído, mientras sus imbatibles caderas se agitaban frenéticas. Una de las manos de Afrodita aprisionaba su cintura mientras la otra sujetaba con fuerza su pierna derecha.

Afrodita salió por un momento de Milo, solo para obligarlo a dar la espalda, enseguida volvió a penetrarlo, los dientes del sueco aferrados a su nuca arrancaron un espasmódico grito de la garganta del griego.

-Eres mío y de nadie más… ¿lo entiendes? – Milo asintió mientras una de las manos de Afrodita aferraba un grueso mechón de su cabello. Los dientes del sueco fueron a clavarse esta vez a su hombro, le mordía con tal fuerza que lo había hecho sangrar. – No importa cuantos hayas tenido antes de mí, eres mío… siempre lo has sido y lo serás. Y tú lo sabes… sabes que soy yo el que le da vida a tus sueños, el que le pone un poco de color a tu gris existencia… solo yo puedo llevarte al cielo o al infierno según mi capricho, eres mío Milo de Escorpión. Soy tu dueño, tu única razón de existir. – le decía mientras le embestía con certeras y feroces estocadas.

Milo simplemente se dejaba llevar, mentiría si hubiera dicho que no gozaba con aquello. Sus largos dedos aferraban las sábanas de su lecho, sentía la tibia sangre manando de su hombro y nuca, pero no le importaba. Amaba a Afrodita y sí tenía que padecer ese despliegue de violencia para demostrárselo, lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Afrodita alcanzó el orgasmo derramándose en su interior. Instantes después Milo lo imitaba derramándose sobre las sábanas de su lecho. El sueco se abrazó a la maltrecha espalda de su amado griego. Lo acarició un poco más antes de enterrar el rostro en aquella ancha espalda. Era tan hermoso… tan masculino…

- No quiero perderte. – dijo y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

- La única forma de que te deje es que tú mismo me lo pidas. Y tú lo sabes Afrodita, eres el hombre más hermoso de Grecia y yo solo soy uno más. ¿No crees que quien debería tener miedo a perder a su amante debería ser yo? – dijo Milo volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Tú no eres uno más y yo no soy hermoso… - insistió Afrodita. – No quiero hablar.

yo… tengo hambre.

- Siempre tienes hambre. – dijo Afrodita con algo parecido a una sonrisa, seguía abrazando a Milo, parecía que no tenía intenciones de abandonar el ensangrentado lecho del escorpión. Le acarició suavemente ahí donde le había herido. - ¿Qué me hiciste? Nunca había necesitado de nadie como necesito de ti.

– Ni yo… y eso da miedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si te pierdo algún día… no sé lo que haría…

- No vas a perderme. Te amo demasiado como para separarme de ti.

- Más te vale que así sea. – susurró el griego acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla. – También te amo…

- A veces no me lo parece… - dijo Afrodita aferrándose a la cintura de su amante.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Porque a ti nada te interesa… nada más que tu maldita armadura. – dijo el sueco recordando que el griego que yacía debajo suyo solía pasar horas puliendo su armadura.

- Eso no es verdad… tú me interesas, pero mi naturaleza es indiferente… no hay más. No digas que no te amo, te he dado mil y una pruebas de ello.

- Es verdad… me has dado lo mejor de ti y yo no hago más que cometer barbaridades…

- Cállate… eso no importa mientras me ames y estemos juntos. No toleraría perderte…

- Es solo que no resisto que te miren… es superior a mí… es más fuerte que yo, que todo sentido del deber o de la prudencia… no puedo evitarlo.

- Procura hacerlo o tendrás problemas, no conmigo sino con el maldito patriarca.

- Maté a alguien que no era sino inferior a mí.

- ¿Lo hiciste? – dijo Milo volviéndose para clavar sus ojos sorprendidos en Afrodita. El sueco se sorprendió también, no podía creer que Milo hubiera dudado de que fuera capaz de matar a un hombre solo por celos.

- No tenía que hacerlo…

- Como sea ya no puedes resucitarlo… solo no lo repitas

- Pero…

- No le diré a nadie…

- No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Acuario.

- Tendré que verlo en algún momento, no va a quedarse en Siberia por siempre.

- No me refiero a eso, sino a que no quiero que vuelvas a su templo ni que le admitas en el tuyo.

- De acuerdo, pero tú tendrás que dejar de ver a Capricornio. – susurró Milo sin poder ocultar su molestia.

- ¿Capricornio? - Afrodita lo miró, aparentemente no sospechaba nada.

- Tú sabes que prácticamente nada de lo que sucede en este maldito lugar se me escapa, y si te digo que no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese cretino es porque tengo mis razones para hacerlo.

- No lo veré más. – Milo le besó en los labios con ansias, creía firmemente que Afrodita tenía algo con el español, algo que iba más allá del simple compañerismo o de la rivalidad. Creía que los dos dorados tenían una aventura a sus espaldas, no tenía idea de lo alejado que estaba de la verdad. Afrodita solo lo miró e intentó no mostrarle la inquietud que generara en él haber sido descubierto por el griego. Tenía que dejar de ver a Shura antes de que el griego terminara por descubrir el secreto que ellos y Death Mask compartían.

Por la mañana compartieron la mesa, Milo bebía de su taza con parsimonioso ademán mientras Afrodita lo estudiaba atentamente.

- Deja de mirarme así… por momentos temo que me asesines con una de tus rosas.

- No lo haría… a menos que te arriesgues a probar mi paciencia. – comentó el sueco. Milo esbozó una sonrisa y siguió con su café. Estaba tan concentrado en la contemplación del rostro de su amante que no notó que alguien había entrado a su templo. – Es el maldito francés y alguien más. – siseó Afrodita frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Sí había alguien que detestara particularmente a Camus de Acuario, ese alguien era Afrodita de Piscis. Lo había odiado nada más notar que se interesaba en su griego. - ¿Qué quieres Acuario? – dijo girándose para encarar al pelirrojo.

- Buenos días también para ti Piscis. – dijo el francés mirando fijamente al santo de Piscis.

- Se supone que antes de entrar a algún templo debes anunciarte y solicitar permiso a su guardián para cruzar. – los ojos claros de Afrodita destilaban odio puro.

- Creí que Milo no se encontraba.

- ¿Desde cuando es Milo y no Escorpión? – las cosas comenzaban a subir de tono.

- Piscis, no estoy de humor para esto… yo solo voy de camino a ver al patriarca. – dijo el francés. Verdaderamente no estaba de humor, le pareció que Afrodita había escogido el momento perfecto para atacarle.

- Será mejor que te vayas Acuario, Milo y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir y estás interrumpiéndonos. – dijo el sueco en un murmullo. No quería problemas ese día, pero si ese lo buscaba iba a encontrarle.

Milo ni siquiera les ponía atención, sabía que Afrodita era perfectamente capaz de deshacerse del francés sin su ayuda, lo que había despertado su escasa curiosidad era el chico que parecía esconderse detrás de la grácil figura del santo de Acuario.

- ¿Qué hace ese mocoso en mi templo? – dijo el griego señalando con el índice al muchacho, no debía contar con más de 15 años, el chico le miraba con cierto temor.

- Es mi discípulo… - murmuró Camus sin poder evitar rememorar al otro chico… tenía miedo de lo que Arles haría con ese chiquillo cuando se enterara de las razones por las que había decidido llevarlo consigo al regresar de Siberia. – Quería que conociera el santuario.- mintió el francés.

- Como sea, no le he dejado pasar por mi templo. – siseó el rubio escorpión, Afrodita lo miraba casi complacido con la actitud fría y despótica que había adoptado ante los recién llegados.

Los ojos de Milo habían comenzado a enrojecer, Camus pudo notar la imperceptible variación en el cosmos del griego, claro indicio de que estaba listo para atacar. Afrodita se hallaba un poco detrás del escorpión, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su cristalina mirada se clavaba en Acuario, estaba seguro de que el francés temía que el chico muriera a manos del griego. Camus había cometido un error al no percatarse de la presencia de los dorados en Escorpión, y se recriminaba por ello. Afrodita los miraba fijamente, había notado también que el griego se disponía a atacar.

- Preséntate. – dijo el francés refiriéndose al chico. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, no podía controlar el sudor frío que le acometía al hallarse frente a esos dos rubios, al mirar a Afrodita lo comparó con uno de los ángeles que se hallaban pintados en las retablos de la iglesia a la que acompañaba a su madre.

- Soy Hyoga, discípulo del santo dorado de Acuario y aspirante a la armadura del cisne. – dijo el muchacho sin poder evitar sentir que empequeñecía ante esos dos hombres.

- Con esa actitud jamás llegarás a vestir ninguna armadura. – dijo Milo entre dientes. – Largo de mi templo.

- Adelántate Hyoga. – le indicó Camus.

-Cuando dije largo de mi templo también me refería a ti. – dijo Milo con gesto carente de emoción.

El francés no dijo ni una palabra, se retiró en dirección al templo del patriarca, las palabras de Milo habían dolido. Contrario a las negativas emociones de Acuario, el santo de Piscis se hallaba completamente satisfecho, el griego había hecho justo lo que le pidiera la noche anterior.

En esos momentos, Death Mask volvía a su templo después de cumplir un encargo para el patriarca. Se sentía cansado, inquieto, repleto de culpa y hastío; era uno de esos días en los que la voz interna no parecía tener intenciones de callarse y le restregaba en el rostro todos y cada uno de sus fallos. No podía más con esa vida, sentía que cada segundo dolía y sangraba su espíritu, eran ya demasiados golpes a un corazón tan resquebrajado como el suyo.

Lo sintió… ahí estaba, cerca de su templo, como de costumbre, escondiéndose tan bien como podía, esperando a que él saliera y le invitara a entrar. Nunca había sucedido… Death Mask jamás salía a verlo a pesar del callado ruego del otro.

Estaba tan mal esa mañana que, movido por un impulso, abandono su templo y salió en su busca, apenas había dado un par de pasos fuera de Cáncer cuando el otro salió a su encuentro.

-Lacerta… - susurró el italiano contemplando la delicada figura del francés. Los suaves y tersos labios de Misty se curvaron en una sonrisa que levantó un poco el ánimo del custodio del cuarto templo. Sin duda era hermoso, no tanto como Afrodita, pero era bellísimo, con esos ensortijados cabellos rubios y esa menuda anatomía.

- Cáncer. – dijo el otro a modo de saludo.

- Entra. – le indicó. El rubio sonrió abiertamente, al pasar al lado de Death Mask, se aferró con fuerza a las ropas del italiano, Death Mask clavó sus ojos negros en el aparentemente indefenso Misty y se dejó arrastrar por él al interior de su templo.

_Sí solo te quisiera un poco… solo una décima parte de lo que tú me quieres a mí. _Pensó el dorado mientras Lacerta tomaba entre sus manos el atezado rostro de Cáncer. Se dejó llevar por los avances del rubio que sostenía fuertemente sujeto entre sus brazos.

Misty le hizo cerrar los ojos a fuerza de besos, le acarició como jamás esperó ser acariciado, le hizo sentirse vivo… los suaves labios del rubio descendieron hasta su cuello, no quiso reprimir el suspiro de placer que se abrió camino entre sus labios, ni esas ardientes lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos. Misty siguió en su labor de darle placer a ese cuerpo que tanto ansiaba tener entre sus brazos, pensaba que si lograba, al menos por una vez, colarse en el lecho del guardián de Cáncer, estaría en posición de colarse también en su corazón.

Death Mask pareció recobrar la consciencia y percatarse de la magnitud de aquello cuando los labios de Misty se deslizaron por su pecho. Le sujetó por los hombros y le apartó con cierta brusquedad. Misty no necesitó de palabras, acomodó sus ropas y se alejó.

- Vuelve mañana… me gustaría compartir la cena contigo. – dijo Death Mask cuando Misty estaba a punto de salir. El rubio se volteó a mirarlo, la sonrisa que le dirigió a Death bastó para desarmarlo. Misty se quedó estático en las puertas del templo. Death no necesitó más que una mirada para convencerse de que tal vez, Misty le ofrecería lo que había buscado sin éxito en otros. El muchacho frente a él parecía entender a la perfección su carácter lleno de altibajos. Se acercó a paso lento, Misty simplemente lo miraba, no podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo. – Eres hermoso. – en otras circunstancias, Misty hubiera atajado aquel comentario con alguna burla o alguna frase ególatra, pero Death Mask le desarmaba. Death Mask no era como ninguno de los otros que se le habían acercado antes.

- Ángelo. – susurró el santo de plata. Sonrió recordando al viejo Ángelo, a las locuras que solía decirle cada vez que se encontraban en los campos de entrenamiento del santuario.

- Hace años que nadie me llama así…

- Para mí siempre serás Ángelo. – dijo el rubio, las manos de Death descansaban en las caderas de Misty. Guiado por un instinto, Death acercó su rostro al de Misty y depositó un beso muy suave en esos labios rosados.

- Quédate…

- No… tú no quieres que este aquí hoy. – dijo Misty acariciando el rostro del italiano.

- ¿Volverás mañana?

- Sí, volveré mañana y todos los días… sí tú quieres… - Death se arriesgó a sonreírle, se arriesgó a acariciar esas mejillas parecidas al alabastro. No tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Misty volvió al día siguiente. Pasaron la noche en Cáncer, solamente hablaron, bebieron un café y Misty se arriesgo a besarle en un par de ocasiones.

No podía negarlo, le agradaba estar con Misty, le agradaba sobremanera la paz que esos ojos podían acarrearle a su alma. Sin embargo, se sabía incapaz de amarlo, Afrodita ocupaba cada espacio de su corazón, y Misty estaba consciente de ello, pero no por eso renunciaba a la esperanza de que al final, Death se percatara de que podía amarlo a él.

El tiempo siguió su marcha, las cosas en el santuario cambiaban poco, la vida de los tres asesinos había seguido su inexorable curso. Milo y Afrodita se habían mantenido unidos, el amor entre ellos parecía haber tomado mayor fuerza en los últimos tiempos, a pesar de los celos de uno y la aparente indiferencia del otro. Se mantenían juntos, Afrodita había hallado en Milo aquello que siempre había sentido que le faltaba, en tanto que el griego hallaba en Afrodita el refugio a esa vida que tanto detestaba.

Amanecía en los dominios de la misericordiosa Atenea. Tendido en su lecho revuelto se hallaba Afrodita de Piscis contemplando con extraño gesto una fotografía. El mismo había tomado esa fotografía del santo de Escorpión. Ciertamente no era buena, sin embargo de todas las que poseía, era la que más le agradaba. Milo aparecía en ella con un gesto apacible que no dejaba de intrigarle, ese rostro carecía de la indiferencia habitual, era simplemente apacible. No lograba entender que era lo que lo hacía tan atractivo, lo que hacía que quisiera tenerlo solo para él.

_Maldito griego,_ pensó mientras las yemas de sus dedos repasaban los rasgos de su amante. Estaba enamorado de él, a pesar de que no solía decirlo, a pesar de que generalmente se lo decían solo en la cama, mientras se hacían el amor, aun cuando solo ellos lo sabían. Lo amaba, y prefería estar muerto a ver el día en que otro le arrebatara a su amante.

Percibió que alguien se acercaba a su templo, ocultó lo mejor que pudo aquella fotografía y se puso alerta.

- Camus de Acuario. – siseó al reconocer ese cosmos.

- Saludos Afrodita de Piscis. – dijo el francés con una sonrisa burlona. Los verdes ojos del francés recorrieron palmo a palmo el rostro del sueco. Jamás lograría entender que demonios había visto en él Milo. No podía entender que a pesar de los años y del complejo carácter de ambos se mantuvieran juntos.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Solo una cosa. – los ojos de Camus adoptaron un aire amenazador que no amedrentó al sueco, tan habituado como estaba a ser blanco de miradas semejantes.

- Sospecho que esto se trata de Escorpión, ¿cierto?

- Sólo quiero sostener una conversación civilizada contigo… suponiendo que seas capaz de algo semejante.

- Y suponiendo que tú puedas hilar más de dos frases coherentes juntas. – le reviró el sueco. Camus simplemente lo miró con molestia.

- Necesito hablarte sobre Milo.- dijo el francés, Afrodita se alteró con la sola mención del griego.

- Todo lo que puedas decirme se reduce a un simple hecho, estás dispuesto a todo con tal de llevártelo a la cama, ¿no es cierto?

- No puedo negarlo, lo deseo, pero eso no importa, tarde o temprano abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta de que soy su mejor opción. – Afrodita se rió ante el comentario.

- Una cosa si debo reconocerte, te tienes en alta estima. Sólo di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate de una vez por todas de mi templo.

- Bien, todo lo que tengo que decirte es que debes dejarlo de una vez por todas. Desde que está contigo ha cambiado.

- Sí, ha cambiado, ya no te soporta, ¿es por eso que pretendes que lo deje? Por los dioses Acuario, hasta tú eres más inteligente que eso.

- No lo digo por mí, sino por él. No es bueno para él quedarse a tu lado.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Todo lo que quieres es acostarte con él.

- Tal vez en el pasado, pero ahora veo más allá de mis deseos y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Si claro… ¿al fin has entendido el espíritu de la orden de Atenea como lo hizo Virgo? No me hagas reír.

- Él merece algo mejor que tú Piscis.

- ¿Algo como tú Acuario? – dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa cruel. – Los dos sabemos que eres peor que yo. Los dos sabemos lo de tu maldito discípulo muerto y las razones por las que el estúpido chiquillo decidió matarse. No me vengas con que eres mejor que yo. .- Camus estaba rojo de furia, apretó los puños con fuerza y lo miró con franco odio.

- No te atrevas a mencionar ese asunto de nuevo. – no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a oídos del sueco esa información.

- Ni tú te atrevas a pararte por mi templo sólo para recitarme semejantes estupideces Acuario. Largo de mi templo, ¡lárgate de una vez si no quieres que te eche! – gritó Afrodita fuera de sí. A pesar de que no lo había mostrado, estaba furioso. No toleraba que le hablara de esa manera, no toleraba que Camus se sintiera con derecho a interferir entre él y Milo.

Camus se había ido, pero la rabia seguía ahí. Había sido demasiado, y la visita de Camus simplemente había provocado que estallara. El francés llevaba solo un par de días en el santuario y ya se había tornado un problema difícil de manejar. Suerte que Milo lo evitaba a toda costa. Ni siquiera en la reunión que había organizado el patriarca para darles la bienvenida a él y a su discípulo había trabado contacto con el francés. Se mantenía alejado de él, a pesar de todo. A pesar de lo que le debía...

Tenía sus sospechas acerca de Camus, de esos malditos anónimos, de los rumores, de todos esos detalles que no conseguía explicarse con la lógica suficiente. Había sido demasiado que el francés se parara en su templo con semejantes exigencias. Pero él jamás dejaría a su griego. Lo amaba, lo amaba de una forma que iba contra todo lo que creía, contra todo lo que se había obligado a pensar desde que tenía memoria. Aún más, confiaba en él. Simplemente el amor que sentía por Milo iba más allá aún de él mismo. Lo amaba tanto que la sola idea de que el griego pudiera fijarse en alguien más le enfurecía. Era tan grande ese deseo de tenerlo solo para él que si alguien osaba siquiera mirarlo, se sentía tan furioso que sentía la necesidad imperiosa de sacarlo del camino definitivamente.

Decidió ir en su busca, estaba seguro de que Camus no tardaría en aparecerse por Escorpión buscando a Milo, a pesar de los desplantes de éste, el francés seguía intentando acercarse a él.

Se apresuró a descender hasta el templo que custodiaba el griego. Le resultó verdaderamente extraño encontrarlo en su habitación escribiendo algo apresuradamente. Llevaba puesta su armadura. Afrodita no se anunció, simplemente se acercó hasta Milo y le susurró por encima del hombro.

-¿A dónde vas?

- Trabajo. – fue todo lo que salió de esos labios con gusto a manzana.

- Alguien más estorbando a nuestra querida diosa… - susurró el sueco con ironía.

- Así es… debo ir, aunque hoy me siento tentado a quedarme contigo. – a Afrodita le nació una sincera sonrisa. Tomó el rostro del griego y besó esos labios que adoraba.

- No tardes demasiado… cuando vuelvas de ver al patriarca te estaré esperando en Piscis.

- Es un pacto. – dijo el griego. Tomó una de las manos de Afrodita entre la suya y se la llevó al pecho para golpearlo un par de veces. Afrodita nunca había entendido ese acto, pero aún si ignoraba su significado, conocía sus consecuencias. Milo cumpliría con ese compromiso pasara lo que pasara. Milo, era un orgulloso espartano, orgulloso de la sangre que corría por sus venas y poseedor de un alto sentido del honor. Nunca faltaba a una promesa ni a un juramento.

Lo vio partir, en ese momento no tuvo dudas, Milo le pertenecía y ni siquiera la propia diosa sería capaz de arrebatárselo.

Milo de Escorpión descendía a paso lento por el camino de las doce casas. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y según las órdenes de Arles, tenía que hacerlo pronto. Los levantamientos eran cada vez más frecuentes, o al menos eso le parecía a él. Al igual que muchos, reconocía que los métodos de Arles eran cuestionables. Sin embargo, mantenía la boca cerrada puesto que la política no era su asunto, lo que le concernía era seguir las órdenes que se le daban sin hacer preguntas absurdas. Arles sabía lo que hacía. Arles era la voz de la diosa en la tierra.

Al legar a las puertas de Leo se arrepintió de haber tomado ese camino. Leo estaba en su templo. En los últimos meses su compatriota le resultaba más y más extraño. Su actitud había cambiado, se comportaba inexplicablemente amable a veces y otras tantas tremendamente hostil. Le tenía harto, y esa mañana no quería líos. Necesitaba tener la mente despejada para realizar su trabajo con la precisión necesaria.

Aioria se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de su templo con la mirada perdida. En su mente bullían miles de pensamientos cuando menos irritantes.

Cuando lo vio venir, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Esa sensación le hizo recordar el incidente que había presenciado unos días atrás entre Afrodita de Piscis y un santo de plata. El sueco había enfrentado al muchacho alegando que se había acercado demasiado a Milo. Aunque el joven lo negó todo, Afrodita le propinó una verdadera paliza, el sueco era tremendamente astuto y calculador. Ni por un segundo encendió su cosmos, como consecuencia, la conducta de Afrodita había quedado impune.

Aioria no había podido intervenir, Death Mask se lo había impedido, asegurándole que si intentaba hacer algo el sueco enfurecería y entonces si que el chico estaría perdido. Aioria había optado por no intervenir a pesar de la ira que le produjo ver como Afrodita golpeaba sin misericordia a ese muchacho. A penas había intentado acercarse, Death Mask podía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía, además, Afrodita no dejaba a de mirarlo. Él solo no podría contra dos dorados, contra dos asesinos que no titubearían en matarlo.

- Leo. – dijo Milo con esa voz neutra que siempre le había parecido tan irreal. Estaba frente a él, dominándolo con esa imponente anatomía de que era poseedor.

- Escorpión. – dijo solo por decir. - ¿Te envían a una misión? – el rubio asintió con la cabeza, no quería hablar. Aioria lo observó, por alguna razón, se veía más sombrío que de costumbre.

- Si Leo, voy a matar a alguien. – dijo como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Lo dices como si no importara…

- A mí no me importa. Solo hago lo que debo, es todo. Sí no lo hiciera yo, lo haría alguien más. Así son las cosas. – dijo con su eterna indiferencia. Los ojos de Leo lo miraron con cierto dolor. Era el momento, lo supo con solo mirar esos ojos. – No te atrevas a juzgar mis actos, ¿qué hubiera pasado si tú hubieras sido elegido en mi lugar? ¿Que habrías hecho?

- Eso jamás hubiera sucedido… Aioros no lo habría permitido… - una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de Milo.

- Tu querido hermano el traidor… ciertamente tenía más agallas que tú, tenía valor, un valiente traidor...

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – dijo Aioria poniéndose de pie. Milo simplemente lo miraba con esa imperceptible sonrisa cínica en los labios. – Tú no puedes juzgarlo, tú menos que nadie, ¿Qué se siente revolcarse con un hombre que tiene las manos cubiertas con la sangre de inocentes? – el escorpión podía ser indiferente a todo, pero no a ese comentario acerca de Afrodita. Sus ojos brillaron de furia, solo fue un instante que Aioria no consiguió percibir.

- Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme algo semejante… en especial porque te acuestas con el asesino de tu hermano, ¿o es que pensabas que nadie se había dado cuenta de que Capricornio te visita algunas noches? Sólo eres la ramera del asesino de tu hermano, no tienes honor ni la autoridad para juzgar a Piscis. – dijo el griego sin menguar ni un ápice la apatía en su rostro y en sus ojos. Aioria se quedó callado, con las mandíbulas apretadas y el llanto a punto de brotar, siguió con los ojos la atlética figura de su compatriota.

Las palabras de Milo se grabaron a fuego en su mente, se propuso olvidarlas a pesar de la creciente sensación de malestar que se expandía en su atribulado cerebro.

La noche caía, Lythos se había retirado a su habitación y en esos momentos, Aioria intentaba leer uno de los múltiples libros que había dejado inconclusos meses atrás. Decidió irse a dormir, no tenía sentido intentar concentrarse en la lectura. Lo dicho por Milo había hecho mella en él.

No podía entenderse a sí mismo, ¿por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Qué le motivaba a aceptar a Shura cada vez que éste se presentaba?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en ello, escuchó un ruido en la habitación contigua, se quedó en su sitio, esperando a que algo sucediera.

_Es él…_ se dijo cuando esos pasos se dirigieron a su habitación.

El hispano se mantuvo silencioso, mirándolo, devorándolo con esos ojos que se parecían a las aguas de un río, tranquilas en apariencia, pero dispuestas a tragarte si les das la oportunidad.

Aioria se dejó envolver en un apretado abrazo. Shura lo miraba sin perder detalle de las reacciones del griego. Apretó sus labios contra los de Aioria al ver que el otro no oponía ninguna resistencia.

El griego suspiró, Shura lo interpretó como un signo de que la pasión le invadía, mas no era esa la razón de tal acto. Aioria quiso dejarse llevar por la placentera sensación de esos labios sobre su piel y de las caricias que las expertas manos de Shura le proporcionaban a su piel deseosa de amor. Sin embargo… las palabras del escorpión resonaban en su mente cual inoportuna admonición.

"_Sólo eres la ramera del asesino de tu hermano_"

Ajeno a los pensamientos del griego, Shura seguía con la exploración de ese cuerpo del cual jamás se cansaba, de ese cuerpo que le prometía nuevos deleites que no estaba dispuesto a dejar de probar. Lamió con lujuria el lóbulo del oído de Aioria, mordisqueó aquí y allá, degustando el salobre gusto de la atezada piel de su amante.

Aioria le dejaba hacer, esforzándose porque el placer superara a la creciente angustia que se apoderaba de él. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Milo y en sus ojos fríos clavándose en él mientras le decía aquello.

No supo como fue a terminar a su lecho, completamente desnudo y con Shura encima de él. El hispano se había hecho espacio entre sus piernas y ya comenzaba a penetrarle, clavó las uñas en la broncínea piel de su amante. Muy quedamente susurró el nombre de su amante, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y no pudo contenerlas más.

Ajeno a esto, Shura se ocupaba del placer de ambos, embistiéndole con certeras estocadas y masturbando el endurecido miembro de Aioria. El español alcanzó el orgasmo, busco los labios de Aioria y al hacerlo, se percató del silencioso llanto del griego.

Lleno de confusión, Shura se separó del ser al que adoraba, él lo amaba y por un tiempo había sido correspondido, había visto a Aioria convertirse en el hombre que ahora era y dejar atrás al adolescente. Se había enamorado de él sin siquiera proponérselo.

A pesar de que lo amaba, no podía dejar de tratarle de mala manera, en especial desde que se viera obligado a matar a Aioros. Las cosas entre él y Aioria habían empeorado desde que el griego se enterara de que había sido la mano de Shura la que segara la vida de su hermano. Aioria despertaba en él sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos de los que hubiera querido prescindir. Era una extraña mezcla entre amor y un profundo resentimiento, el chico le hacía notar esa zona oscura de su persona que tanto se esforzaba por eliminar pero que la constante presencia de Aioria en su vida le subrayaba una y otra vez que estaba presente en él a pesar de todo.

Aioria era el recordatorio viviente de que había sido su mano la que privara de la vida a su mejor amigo, al hermano del hombre que amaba. Y no toleraba esa sensación invadiendo cada rincón de su ser.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el español con voz ronca.

- No es nada… - tonterías simplemente. – dijo el menor apartando el rostro por el que no dejaban de fluir las cristalinas gotas.

- Déjate de idioteces Aioria que ya los dos somos adultos, ¿qué demonios te pasa que lloras de esa manera? Demonios, ni siquiera cuando te desvirgue lloraste de esa manera. – dijo el español francamente enojado.

- Lo siento… no es un buen día….

- Contigo nunca es buen día, contigo siempre pasa algo, contigo nunca se puede estar en paz. – estalló el otro. Aioria clavo sus esmeraldinos ojos en el rostro Shura distorsionado por la ira.- Maldita sea Aioria, se supone que esto debe ser divertido, no un estúpido mar de lágrimas.

- Déjame solo…

- No me da la gana largarme ahora, ¿entiendes? – dijo y lo sujetó con fuerza por los hombros, Aioria solo lo miró confundido, un tanto desubicado. El español se vio acometido por una idea, algo que dolía en el fondo de su corazón. – Es por él… sí, por ese maldito asesino idiota, por Escorpión… ¿Me dejas para ir a revolcarte con él? Lo imaginé, solo que prepárate para enfrentar a Piscis, prepárate para matarlo o que te mate.

- No se trata de él… sino de nosotros…

- No hay nosotros Leo… nunca lo hubo. Esto es y ha sido solo sexo. – sentenció el español y salió de la cama furioso. Aioria no tuvo el valor de ir tras él, no quería reconocer que Milo tenía razón, se había convertido en la ramera del asesino de su hermano, el amor entre ellos se había esfumado hacía años.


End file.
